Fiebre
by Chiru Less
Summary: Eijun Sawamura conocía su condición de Omega; sin embargo, en pos de cumplir sus sueños deportivos deja de lado cuidados tan importantes que podrían convertirse en su perdición. Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

**Bien. No era lo primero que iba a publicar con respecto a éste fandom, pero tenía que sacarme ésta idea de la cabeza antes de explotar. Es un pensamiento recurrente que tengo desde que comencé a ver éste hermoso anime, así que tenía que expresarlo en palabras :D -se mata-**

**Daiya no Ace y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Yuji Terajima. Sólo escribo por diversión, por y para ustedes.**

* * *

Haruichi ladeó el rostro y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, nervioso. Oía el revuelo del campo de juego, los vítores, los gritos y algunas risas que provenían de la vorágine que había sido el final de aquel partido tan disputado. Suspiró, percatándose que el aire que surgía desde sus pulmones y pasaba por su garganta llevaba un leve temblor que no estaba pudiendo controlar.

Observó sus manos en medio de la penumbra que representaba su propia sombra; en aquel vestuario, la única luz provenía del piso superior que llevaba al campo de béisbol. No podía ver las palmas de sus manos con el detalle que le hubiese gustado para distraerse en lo más nimio en lo que su cerebro pudiera enfocarse en esos momentos, pero sí había notado que aquel temblor se reproducía allí también, en sus dedos.

Gobernado por una mezcla de sensaciones que no podía controlar, Haruichi se retorció las manos en un intento por aplacar aquel revoltijo explosivo que era su mente en esos momentos.

Nerviosismo, frustración. Angustia.

Un leve tic nervioso apareció en una de sus piernas cuando la situación volvió a sobrepasarlo segundos después.

Habían perdido. Habían logrado llegar finalmente al torneo nacional, aquel sueño tan ansiado por su hermano y los demás que él y sus compañeros habían podido cumplir, pero que había quedado truncado nuevamente a mitad de camino. Y lo habían hecho bien, su actuación frente a todo el país había sido buena...pero no lo suficiente.

Otra vez, Inashiro se había levantado como un muro inexpugnable para ellos. El encuentro había sido reñido y sólo decidido por las últimas carreras y un home run que nadie se veía venir, por lo que muchos no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilar que aquella gran meta se les había escapado de las manos, una vez más.

— Eijun-kun...tenemos que subir. Hay que formarse.

— Ve tú.

— Tienes que venir conmigo.

Y la conversación había muerto una vez más.

Haruichi no era tonto y conocía de sobra a su compañero; no sólo estaba frustrado y angustiado, sino que seguramente estaba echándose la culpa del desenlace del partido. Increíblemente, había sido uno de los primeros en reaccionar cuando vio el marcador final, y más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría haber evitado, Sawamura había desaparecido del campo a la velocidad del rayo.

El entrenador Kataoka, en una orden tácita que Haruichi no necesitaba escuchar, le había pedido que lo buscara una vez más, tal vez porque podía intuir el estado catastrófico de la mente del pitcher.

Pese a la negativa de Sawamura, Haruichi no se movió de su sitio. Con pesar, notó que los hombros del pitcher habían comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente en el silencio del vestuario, aumentando su angustia y crispando sus propios nervios.

¿Qué podía decirle él, si se hallaba igual o peor? ¿Qué consuelo podría darle en aquel momento?

Su mente se fue un segundo más al campo. Pensó en Furuya, en la expresión anonadada de su rostro que no había logrado esfumar cuando Haruichi había descendido las escaleras; parecía estar en alguna especie de estado de shock, y se preguntó si después tendría problemas parecidos para consolarlo, si es que se lo permitía.

Volvió a suspirar, agotado mentalmente. El retorno a Seidou iba a ser la cosa más complicada que hubiesen experimentado todos alguna vez.

— Sawamura, vamos.

Haruichi se sobresaltó al oír el tono agresivo de Kuramochi; hundido en su cavilaciones no había oído al mayor descender la escalera. Ambos aguardaron la respuesta del aludido, cosa que nunca llegó. Haruichi observó de reojo a Kuramochi. Parecía frustrado, pero terriblemente furioso. Por un momento, el temor de una posible disputa en el vestuario se agregó a sus sentimientos cuando vio al mayor avanzando en la oscuridad, sobrepasándolo a él.

— Kuramochi-senpai…

— Sube, Haruichi. Ya vamos.— al oír el tono amenazante de su voz, el menor temió aún más por el bienestar físico de Sawamura.

— Golpearlo no ayudará en nada ahora.

— ¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?!

El grito resonó dentro del pequeño recinto. Haruichi frunció los labios y agachó la cabeza, superado por todo. Oyó a Kuramochi insultar por lo bajo, y el menor notó su vista enturbiándose rápidamente.

No quería llorar, no ahí, no ahora.

— Lo siento, no debí...maldición. Lo lamento, Haruichi.

— Mm.

Sólo pudo dar un leve asentimiento a su disculpa, pues sabía que la voz le temblaría horriblemente si abría la boca.

— Sawamura.— Kuramochi había suavizado un poco el tono de voz, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente firme para causar respeto.— Vamos a saludar, hazlo por el entrenador Kataoka. Maldito seas, hazlo por nosotros, ¡puedes dejar de pensar un momento en ti mismo!

Haruichi notó con resquemor que la voz se le había quebrado al gritarle, incapaz de contenerse. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y notó que en efecto, Kuramochi también lloraba. De repente, el temblor que había azotado el cuerpo de Sawamura se detuvo, para sorpresa de ambos.

Sin embargo, Haruichi no sabía si aquello era para bien.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese preverlo, el pitcher se volteó hacia ellos, sus ojos hinchados y su rostro cubiertos aún de lágrimas. Haruichi desvió la mirada hacia el techo, parpadeando furiosamente en un intento por no terminar de sucumbir en el vestuario.

— Kuramochi-senpai, ¡lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento!

— Ya, ya. Cuando volvamos a los dormitorios te daré la paliza de tu vida y allí podrás rogar por mi perdón. Ahora, vamos. O sino te romperé las piernas.

— ¡Sí!

— Eijun-kun…

Los ánimos repentinamente renovados de Sawamura les dio la fuerza suficiente a Kuramochi y Haruichi para subir junto a él; fuera, la mayoría lloraba o aún se hallaban en trance, como Furuya. Los habían estado aguardando para saludar, y Haruichi agregó ahora la vergüenza por el tiempo que habían perdido allí abajo.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

—No me interesa formar ninguna batería con un malcriado.

— ¡Mira quien habla!

Con sorpresa, Haruichi se percató de que el único que no parecía demasiado afectado por el resultado de Seidou y quien aún tenía energías para pelear, era Miyuki. El menor de los Kominato lo vio riéndose y burlándose de Narumiya Mei cuando formó la fila, a dos lugares de distancia. En su rostro no había ninguna expresión de angustia, ninguna lágrima. Kuramochi pasó a su lado y le propinó una patada en la espinilla, obligando a Miyuki a inclinarse por el dolor; sonrió, sintiéndose sorpresivamente aliviado.

— ¡Gracias por el juego!

Obviamente, Haruichi había dejado pasar algunas cuestiones inadmisibles que, producto del malestar que le había provocado el partido en su momento, no había notado.

Días, incluso semanas después, no había sido capaz de percatarse del verdadero motivo de la angustia de Sawamura.

Habían vuelto a Seidou envueltos en una atmósfera pesada y tensa que, conforme habían pasado los días, se había ido disipando. Todos habían entendido su rol en el partido, sus errores y sus aciertos. Dos días después, Sawamura parecía haber recuperado su energía habitual y había comenzado a madrugar nuevamente, siendo el último en acostarse por el entrenamiento exigente que él mismo se había impuesto.

Sin embargo, Haruichi sabía que algo estaba mal. La tristeza no abandonaba sus ojos y aumentaba conforme pasaban los días; llegó a temer que la derrota lo hubiese afectado más que en otras ocasiones y se sobrecogió pensando en la aparición de nuevos yips. Decidió acercarse, estudiarlo detenidamente sin invadir su espacio personal ni hostigarlo a hablar de algo que evidentemente no deseaba exteriorizar.

Fue unas semanas después que cayó en cuenta que las palabras de Kuramochi en el vestuario no eran del todo ciertas. Sawamura no pensaba en sí mismo, pese a que en reiteradas ocasiones se había echado la culpa del desenlace del partido.

Había estado pensando en los de tercero.

Ahora Haruichi era quien se sentía egoísta. Cuando su hermano se había graduado junto con los demás, el sentimiento de pérdida no había sido tan grande porque sabía que luego volvería a verlo, que ya habían pasado aquella etapa antes y no era algo nuevo. Además, tenía a sus compañeros de equipo que lo apoyaban y con quienes no había tenido un minuto de descanso cuando el nuevo equipo de había formado y había habido tantas cosas que pulir.

Pero ahora, la cosa parecía ser diferente. La graduación de los de tercer año estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿en qué momento había llegado tan deprisa? Aquello que parecía tan lejano, tan inalcanzable, finalmente iba a suceder.

Y Sawamura parecía no estar para nada preparado. Había estado esquivando a los miembros de tercero del equipo quienes aún seguían yendo a los entrenamientos, se había vuelto más callado y su semblante se había ido oscureciendo.

Aquella noche, cuando Haruichi volvió a los cuartos luego de darse un baño, vio los nervios crispados de Sawamura en cada poro de su rostro. Parecía a punto de vomitar, y la angustia se la transmitió a él.

— ¿Qué debería decirle?

— _Haruichi, eres especial._

El aludido notó el tono de burla en la voz de su hermano mayor del otro lado de la llamada; había dejado sus cosas en la habitación y había sufrido el impulso repentino de llamar a su hermano en busca de consejo ante la situación que no podía controlar. Éste por supuesto le había contestado, pero no perdía oportunidad de regañarlo, incluso estando tan lejos.

— _¿Te has dado cuenta que tú estás en su misma situación? Yo lo atravesé, los de tercero lo hicieron y ahora les toca a ustedes. Nadie se va a morir._

— Kuramochi lloró cuando te fuiste.

El silencio se estableció en la llamada por unos segundos. Haruichi había visto sin querer a Kuramochi llorando cuando Ryosuke finalmente había tenido que abandonar definitivamente el colegio, y el mayor simplemente le había dado la espalda, sin consolarlo. Haruichi sabía que la relación de aquellos dos era especial e intuía que aquello, lejos de haber sido un adiós definitivo, había sido una demostración de su hermano de que no soportaba aquel tipo de situaciones incómodas, porque tampoco las sabía manejar.

Finalmente, la risilla de Ryosuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— _Pero sobrevivió. Sawamura también lo hará._

— Es...diferente.

— _¿Por qué lo dices?¿Por lo idiota que es?_

— Eijun-kun es muy emocional. Ya sabes que cuando algo lo altera, su rendimiento baja, en todos los sentidos. Se deprime con mucha facilidad.

— _Tú también lo eres, Haruichi. Aunque puedo comprender adónde quieres llegar._

Oyó a Ryosuke suspirar pesadamente y Haruichi se sintió repentinamente incómodo; su hermano podía llegar a tener una intuición muy aguda pese a que no lo expresara abiertamente, y el menor a veces creía que era capaz de leerles la mente. Eso, o era muy observador.

— _El problema es Miyuki, ¿verdad?_

— En realidad, él no. Bueno, sí.

Haruichi notó el silencio tras sus palabras, y supo que su hermano aguardaba a que continuara su idea confusa. Era bastante difícil de advertir, mucho más de explicar. Haruichi había llegado a aquella conclusión después de observar los movimientos de Sawamura aquellos últimos días; si bien había estado enérgico y ruidoso como de costumbre, se había percatado de que su nivel de intensidad disminuía drásticamente cuando se topaba con Miyuki y éste, lejos de cuestionarle acerca de su actitud esquiva y pasiva, compartía el mismo accionar y lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Y así, la cosa se había repetido en innumerables ocasiones hasta que Haruichi había llegado a la nefasta conclusión de que ambos se habían estado evitando desde el partido. Tardó un par de días más en captar que no era enojo o frustración lo que detenía a Sawamura, sino algo parecido al miedo.

Más tarde que cualquiera, Sawamura se había dado cuenta que los de tercer año ya habían cumplido su ciclo en el equipo, en el colegio.

**Que era momento de decir adiós. De despedirse de todos, pero sobre todo de Miyuki.**

Y que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Haruichi entendía bien lo que su hermano le decía, sabía que todos, incluso él mismo, habían pasado y pasarían por aquello. Era parte de la vida, no podía estancarse tampoco, eso lo comprendía bien.

Sin embargo, sabía que Sawamura sí se estaba empantanando en sus propias emociones y no quería que luego, cuando se percatara de que ya todo había terminado y no había vuelta atrás, se arrepintiera de no decir adiós como correspondía.

— _Te estás preocupando demasiado.- nuevamente, la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos_.- _Ambos son unos idiotas sin remedio._ _Déjalos, no tiene caso_.

— Pero, hermano…

— _Hazme caso. Las cosas se arreglarán solas, Haruichi._

Quería creer en su hermano, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que intervenir y obligar a Sawamura a despedirse de los demás; ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo al colgar la llamada con Ryosuke, que no perdió oportunidad en regañarlo otra vez por ser tan blando.

— Ya deja de llorar, me ensucias la ropa.

Haruichi se detuvo abruptamente al oír una voz conocida del otro lado del corredor. Había alcanzado a frenar antes de dar la vuelta, y el susto había logrado que estampara la espalda contra la pared intentando no hacer sonido alguno. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo; ya era noche cerrada y lo sonidos que se alcanzaban a oír eran del interior de habitaciones lejanas, el corredor a esas horas desierto. Había sólo una luz encendida en el camino que había estado recorriendo, y del otro lado, en el otro corredor, no había ni una sola.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba ninguna luz para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Oyó un gimoteo lamentable seguido de un sollozo interminable. Haruichi se permitió relajarse contra la piedra, ahora apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Sonrió, divertido y aliviado.

Así que finalmente sí se había animado, ¿eh?

— Sawamura, de verdad, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— Y-Yo...ya deja de...eres un imbécil, Miyuki-senpai. Un odioso, raro y morboso…

— ¿Insultarme va a lograr que dejes de llorar? Vaya. Aún soy tu capitán, respétame.

Otra vez, el llanto ocupó los oídos de Haruichi. Oyó a Miyuki chasquear la lengua y farfullar algo que no alcanzó a comprender; percibió el sonido de un golpe y luego una risa queda por parte del mayor, y Haruichi notó en ella más nostalgia y pesar que diversión.

Miyuki también se veía afectado por aquello, pero no quería exteriorizarlo. ¿Qué les sucedía a los mayores?

— Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, vas a sobrevivir sin mi. O eso espero.

— No quiero que te vayas.

Haruichi se cubrió la boca con una mano, sus ojos aguándose otra vez al oír el tono de angustia en la voz de Sawamura. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había guardado aquello, y cuántos muros de contención se habían roto para que su orgullo cayera y demostrara semejante debilidad frente a una persona que tendía a aprovechar esos momentos para jugarle una mala pasada?

— Tengo que irme. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. Es inevitable. Okumura cubrirá bien mi puesto, no peleen.

— ¡No es lo mismo! Yo...yo…

— ¿Tú…?

Al oír el tono inseguro de Miyuki, Haruichi supo que ambos temían lo que sea que Sawamura estaba por decir, considerando lo extremista que podía llegar a ser.

— ¡Quiero ir contigo!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eso! ¡Quiero ir a jugar béisbol contigo!

El silencio otra vez dominó la escena, pero ésta vez Sawamura parecía haber detenido su llanto. Dominado por la curiosidad, Haruichi se atrevió a asomarse por la esquina del corredor. Le costó distinguir la figura de ambos, no sólo por la oscuridad reinante, sino por lo juntos que parecían encontrarse. Recordó las primeras palabras que había oído de Miyuki y supo que Sawamura se había aferrado a él momentos antes, por lo que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no debía sorprenderle.

Finalmente, Miyuki rió, enfureciendo a Sawamura. Ahora, su risa sonaba más distendida y Haruichi sí podía notar el tono de burla en su voz, aquel que tanto parecía molestar a Sawamura.

— Qué molesto eres, Sawamura. No puedo librarme de ti aunque quiera, ¿no es así?

— Así es. Digo, ¡no, no soy molesto!

_— ¿Tanto deseas seguirme?_

El tono de su voz se volvió más grave, más serio, y Haruichi no dejó de percibir cierto tenor íntimo en su pregunta. Pese a que él no participaba de la conversación y no era protagonista directo del resultado que ésta tendría, no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo aflorara en su piel, que su corazón comenzara a latir deprisa mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Sawamura y anhelaba a todos los dioses que no se comportara como un tonto.

— Sí.— Miyuki colocó una mano sobre los cabellos de Sawamura, revolviéndolos amistosamente. Pese al acto distendido, la tensión parecía poder incluso palparse en el ambiente. Haruichi supo que aquella conversación resumía y dispondría muchas cosas en el futuro.— Sí quiero.

— Entonces esfuérzate el doble.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?¡Te parece poco lo que…!

— Para ingresar a una buena universidad, debes ser un excelente jugador. No sólo bueno, sino de élite. No voy a aceptar ningún pitcher mediocre en mi futuro equipo, ¿me has entendido?

La tensión se rompió como si de una burbuja se tratase; hasta ese momento, Haruichi no se había percatado que había estado apretando con fuerza inusual su pobre celular mientras no se perdía palabra. Quiso llorar otra vez, pero de alivio. Miyuki acababa de abrir una puerta que Sawamura no había considerado, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos nefastos.

Le estaba diciendo que aquello no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Que iba a esperarlo un año más, el año que a ellos les faltaba cursar en la preparatoria.

Sólo esperaba que Sawamura supiera captar el mensaje en las palabras de Miyuki…

— ¡Mejoraré, seré el mejor! ¡Ya verás que no te decepcionaré, Miyuki-senpai!

— Bien, muy bien. Ahora, deja de gritar.

— ¡No estoy gritando!

— Claro.

Miyuki abrazó de manera un tanto agresiva a Sawamura, y éste quedó envuelto en sus brazos en un extraño silencio en el que Haruichi supo estaba de más. De la nada, Miyuki desvió los ojos hacia su dirección haciendo contacto visual directo con él. Lo saludó lánguidamente con una mano, sonriéndole.

Vaya. El capitán siempre había sabido que estaba allí. Oyó como Sawamura comenzaba a llorar quedamente otra vez, y Haruichi no pudo más que sonreírle con pesar y devolverle el saludo a Miyuki, dejándolos solos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, recorriendo el corredor por el que había llegado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y el fastidio asomándose, escribió rápidamente en la pantalla encendida de su celular una respuesta corta, zanjando el tema.

"_Al final tenías razón. Gracias, hermano."_

* * *

**Bueno, nada. Eso.**

**Espero les haya gustado ;)**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holis! Espero que el prólogo les haya agradado, como mínimo. Ahora las cosas van a tender a complicarse...y quiero aclarar que sólo tomé algunos de los elementos del Omegaverse, no todos. Dicho esto, a leer. Cualquier cosa me lo dejan dicho ;)_**

* * *

"_Voy a quedarme en el cuarto de Haruichi, ¿ok? Está muy nervioso, no puedo dejarlo."_

Chasqueó la lengua apenas leyó aquel mensaje de texto que tanto había estado esperando; cambió de posición en el asiento que ocupaba, descruzando las piernas y comenzando a golpear insistentemente el suelo mientras escribía rápidamente una respuesta, fastidiado y frustrado.

"_Ya está grande, puede encerrarse solo. Tenemos tu habitación libre."_

Después de escribir aquello, dudó escasos segundos antes de atreverse a enviarlo. Cuando recibió finalmente la notificación de que el mensaje en efecto había llegado a destino, se arrepintió. Bufó, enfurecido consigo mismo.

Ryosuke iba a matarlo por aquello. Kuramochi acababa de priorizar sus propios deseos al bienestar de su hermano menor, y eso era inconcebible. En circunstancias normales jamás se hubiese atrevido a responderle semejante cosa, pero justamente no lo eran, y se hallaba completamente desesperado y ansioso, pese a que intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

Y aquello ni siquiera había comenzado del todo, malditos fueran.

En el estado en el que estaba y sin obtener la respuesta veloz que necesitaba por parte del otro, decidió descargar energías de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo y que su estado mental y hormonal le permitía.

Pelear.

Buscó en la lista de mensajes e ingresó en el chat de la persona que estaba buscando; escribió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando contenerse.

"_Estúpido, no vuelvas. Sawamura está por entrar en celo, SÍ, LO QUE LEES. Vete a tu casa estos días si puedes, estoy en tu cuarto."_

Envió el mensaje y dejó el celular a un costado, inhalando y exhalando en un intento burdo por calmarse. Miró a su alrededor; todo estaba ordenado y metódicamente acomodado. Típico de aquel infeliz, eso no parecía el cuarto de un adolescente. Ni siquiera un calcetín en el suelo, nada. Al inspirar profundamente y llenar sus pulmones de aire, también lo hizo de la fragancia de aquel sujeto, incomodándolo.

De repente su ansiedad aumentó, poniéndolo peor. Aquello de la técnica de respiración había sido para mal. Ahora no sólo estaba agobiado por el aroma que desprendía Sawamura a más de 10 habitaciones de distancia, sino que la sensación de amenaza territorial del olor de Miyuki le hacía entrar en un estado belicoso e inseguro a partes iguales para los cuales no estaba listo.

Había tenido que huir raudamente la noche anterior apenas había notado un cambio en el aroma de Sawamura antes de que aquello se complicara, pese a que éste no había notado absolutamente nada. Maldito mocoso, si supiera el escándalo que sus feromonas estaban causando en los demás…

...y el único lugar seguro al que podía escaparse había sido la habitación de otro Alfa como Miyuki, en mitad de la noche. Ni siquiera se había despertado cuando había ingresado y no parecía haberse percatado de nada tampoco, por lo que decidió simplemente ocupar la cama vacía de la habitación y comunicarle a la mañana siguiente el hecho catastrófico.

Solo que Miyuki había decidido ese día literalmente madrugar. Había abandonado la habitación en el más absoluto silencio y no lo había despertado, fastidiando a Kuramochi por su falta de tacto. ¿En qué circunstancias extremas él querría compartir cuarto con un odioso como Miyuki? Tendría que, como mínimo, haberle llamado la atención...pero ni siquiera había dejado una nota, nada. Y por supuesto, nadie sabía adónde carajos se había ido.

La vibración de su celular sobre el escritorio de madera lo sobresaltó en medio del silencio. Tragó saliva pesadamente mientras observaba con miedo el nombre de Ryosuke en la contestación, temeroso de abrir el mensaje.

"_Intentaré escaparme en la noche."_

Kuramochi sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la emoción de no sólo no ser aniquilado a través del mensaje, sino de obtener una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir, pero promesa al fin. Con pena, se descubrió deseando con fuerzas que Ryosuke pudiese huir en medio de la noche y así poder…

Qué va, lo anhelaba con tanto ímpetu que hasta se había incorporado del asiento y había comenzado a caminar en círculos dentro de la habitación como león enjaulado. Eran las hormonas, sino no había chances de que se comportara de manera tan ridícula.

Su mente comenzó a rememorar los encuentros más efusivos que había podido lograr obtener de Ryosuke, y con mayor ansiedad se percató de que eran muy escasos; el Omega había sabido hacerse respetar, su fuerte carácter saliendo a la luz de manera implacable cuando Kuramochi había intentado introducir una mano sutilmente debajo de su sudadera, en los momentos en los que había podido arrinconarlo en soledad para robarle algún que otro beso que no había podido profundizar, o cuando de plano lo había rechazado tajantemente cuando, en un acto osado y suicida, se había introducido en su cama en la mitad de la noche, tiempo atrás.

Pese a estar protegido por su aura de malignidad, Ryosuke le había permitido quedarse con él en esas ocasiones, y aquella acción se había repetido en reiteradas oportunidades, casi convirtiéndose en un hábito los fines de semana.

Y ahora quizás, con todo aquel ambiente cargado y predispuesto, tal vez podría avanzar un poco más con el Omega, podría incluso dejar que lo desvista, que se dejara acariciar abiertamente, que le permitiera separar sus piernas y…

Maldición. Ahora, nuevamente, tenía una erección de los mil demonios que él mismo se había provocado pensando en sus utopías.

Otra vez molesto consigo mismo, escribió una respuesta de manera más pausada para Ryosuke. Lo único que le faltaba es que se ofendiera, creía haberlo notado un poco más susceptible, y él no solía ser así.

La discusión que habían tenido más temprano se había debido justamente a su falta de tacto y ansiedad mezcladas con el recelo e intranquilidad de Ryosuke, y los había orillado casi a gritarse. Ambos se percataron rápidamente que todo aquello era producto de las hormonas de aquel niño que parecía ya no lo era tanto. Si había logrado alterarlos así, incluso sólo con un cambio en el ambiente…

"_Espero puedas lograrlo. Te necesito."_

Se avergonzó por el tenor suplicante de su mensaje, pero no se arrepintió al enviarlo. Ryosuke estaba en línea y el mensaje llegó rápido, y por lo que pudo ver, lo había leído en el mismo momento en el que lo había recibido, pues la conversación le marcaba los dos tildes en verde.

"_Usa tu mano, para algo tienes dos."_

Ya había pedido suficiente colaboración de su parte, no tendría que sorprenderse con semejante respuesta. Sonrió, enviándole una lluvia de emoticones que sabía el otro detestaba. Salió de su conversación y la sonrisa flaqueó en su rostro, comenzando a preocuparse un poco.

Miyuki no sólo no había leído el mensaje, sino que éste nunca le había llegado. Ansioso como estaba y al haber pasado unos cuantos minutos, decidió llamarlo para insultarlo personalmente. Una llamada directa sí la contestaría, ¿verdad?

Marcó su número refunfuñando y listo para gritarle, pero se le heló la sangre al instante en el que la llamada marcó el primer tono.

Giró en la habitación, observando la cama de Miyuki.

Su celular sonaba de manera estridente sobre la almohada, casi destruyéndole los tímpanos. Con todo el revuelo hasta ese momento no había notado el aparato allí, abandonado.

El maldito no se lo había llevado, pensando justamente en eso, seguramente. En que nadie lo jodiera, fuera donde fuera que había ido.

Un trueno lo sorprendió en medio de sus elucubraciones; apenas entreabrió la puerta, notó el cambio brusco de temperatura. Mientras él se dedicaba a delirar en el interior de la habitación, una tormenta bastante intensa parecía acercarse; el calor de la tarde había desaparecido, y ahora el viento frío le golpeaba el rostro, refrescándolo. Se vio tentado a abrir la puerta para que el cuarto de aquel sabandija se ventilara y así poder respirar tranquilo, pero recordó que aquel viento podría traer consigo las feromonas de Sawamura.

No, definitivamente mala idea. Ahora la cosa iba a ponerse peor, si aquel viento de mierda desparramaba su olor por todo el colegio.

Ahora sí comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad.

* * *

**R**odó los ojos cuando una gota de agua fría cayó sobre el cristal de sus lentes, fastidiado. Torció el cuello y miró hacia el cielo ya oscuro donde se arremolinaban nubes amenazantes; un trueno en la lejanía lo puso de peor humor, y en ese momento se arrepintió de haber dejado el celular en su cama, pese a que había tenido un día de lo más tranquilo sin que nadie lo llamara por cualquier tontería.

Iba a tener que buscar un taxi en alguna avenida cercana; Miyuki comenzó a caminar ya un poco cansado. Cargaba bolsas un tanto pesadas con insumos deportivos, libros e ingredientes de cocina que hacía mucho no empleaba y quería probar. Comenzó a lloviznar más insistentemente y decidió acelerar el paso; el calor sofocante de la tarde había menguado bastante, y ahora corría una brisa bastante fresca que, si bien le alivianaba el ardor que sentía en el cuerpo, le mojaba los anteojos y veía cada vez menos a su paso.

¿Es que la cosa podía ponerse peor? Lo único que le faltaba era no conseguir rápidamente un coche y que el frío y la lluvia le calaran hasta los huesos y que eso, sumado al cambio de temperatura lo enfermaran. Justo después del campamento de verano, al que había salido con vida.

Somatizando sus propios pensamientos, estornudó. Maldijo internamente mientras intentaba cubrirse con una de las bolsas, lo que era llovizna ahora había pasado a ser una lluvia bastante intensa. No podía distinguir bien los coches que se acercaban porque sus lentes ya se encontraban completamente empañados por la tormenta, por lo que simplemente decidió guiarse por los colores, procurando reconocer un maldito taxi.

Mientras sentía como el frío comenzaba a afectarlo, se dedicó a pensar en la calidez de su habitación y en cómo cerraría con llave y bloquearía la puerta con una silla si era necesario en pos de que los demás del primer equipo no invadieran su habitáculo. Iba a tener que ser raudo también al ingresar al predio, pues corría el riesgo de que tanto Sawamura como Furuya quisieran practicar sus lanzamientos incluso con semejante clima…

...y recordó, finalmente.

Su escaso buen humor se fue a pique cuando recordó la escena desagradable que vivió al despertar, aquella mañana. En algún momento de la noche anterior, Kuramochi se había colado en su habitación y se había acostado en la cama vacía de abajo.

¿Acaso había olvidado cerrar bien? ¿Por qué había terminado dentro de su habitación, si decía no soportarlo? ¿Habría discutido con Sawamura? Aquello parecía imposible. Kuramochi y Sawamura vivían en una disputa constante, por lo que no creía que existiese algún motivo de pleito tan potente como para separarlos incluso de habitación, sabiendo que Kuramochi podría resolver cualquier cosa con el pitcher empleando la violencia.

Por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto, no encontraba razón para que aquel estúpido fuese a dormir, a _invadir _su cuarto. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo: estaba acostumbrado a convivir con todos los miembros del equipo, a entrenar a diario e incluso a bañarse junto a ellos...pero una cosa era compartir en grupo aquellas actividades, y otra muy diferente que alguien irrumpiera en su habitación, a sabiendas de que dormía solo. Aquel cuarto se había convertido en su refugio personal, el cual era invadido por escaso límite de tiempo casi todas las tardes, pero en el que luego se encontraba en soledad, y...haberse despertado percibiendo el efluvio de otro Alfa no había sido del todo feliz.

Por no decir que lo había dejado de mal humor durante horas en la mañana. Su primer impulso había sido sacarlo a patadas de allì, sobre todo porque se había despertado especialmente violento ese día, seguramente por haber dormido toda la noche invadido por Kuramochi sin su permiso; luego se percató de que aquello iba a verse demasiado salvaje e intolerante, y no podía ser que con casi 17 años se dejara dominar por impulsos tan básicos como las hormonas. ¿Era un maldito animal?

La cuestión era que, si lograba esquivar a Sawamura y a Furuya, no iba a obtener el tan ansiado refugio que quería, a menos que Kuramochi ya hubiese abandonado su habitación o él mismo lo sacara a patadas de allì. Si, iba a tener que emplear también la violencia.

Como si hubiese caído del cielo en la mitad de sus pensamientos, la luz rojiza en el parabrisas de un taxi libre se dejó ver a unos metros suyo; increíblemente era el único que aguardaba un coche, por lo que le resultó sencillo detenerlo y subirse a él con todas las bolsas.

Suspiró, aliviado. Quizás su suerte comenzara a cambiar para mejor, pensó mientras le indicaba al taxista la dirección del colegio.

— ¡Pero están haciendo un escándalo de todo esto! ¡Harucchi, tienes que rescatarme!

— Eijun-kun...no es un escándalo, es por tu bien.

— No me pasa nada, Haruichi.- el aludido se sorprendió al oírlo pronunciar bien su nombre de repente. Parecía más serio de lo normal.— El Jefe me encerró, ¡no tiene derecho a privarme de mi libertad!

— Él es el adulto responsable aquí, Eijun-kun.

Así que aquello ya había llegado hasta el entrenador Kataoka...bueno, no tendría que extrañarle, en lo más mínimo. Se hallaba sentado en su propia cama observando a su hermano sacando algunas pertenencias de un bolso improvisado que había traído de su habitación. Hacía un rato había estado con el celular bastante entretenido enviándole mensajes a alguien que Haruichi intuía era Kuramochi, por lo que decidió probar suerte y llamar a Sawamura en un intento por hacer contacto con él, finalmente luego de sonsacarle a Ryosuke que era él quien estaba por entrar en su primera necesidad.

Justo Sawamura, no podía tratarse de otro Omega más revoltoso e hiperactivo. Incluso había llegado a pensar que se trataba de un Alfa o incluso un Beta por sus comportamientos un tanto toscos y precipitados, y vaya sorpresa que se había llevado. Como Haruichi solía ser reservado con ese tipo de cuestiones, a Furuya no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y Sawamura jamás había mencionado el tema, nunca le surgió una curiosidad fidedigna en preguntarle con respecto a su género. Y tomando la mejor decisión ante semejante situación extrema, el entrenador había decidido encerrarlo en su propio cuarto bajo llave una vez se hubo cerciorado de que tanto Kuramochi como Masuko habían emigrado a mejores destinos.

O eso al menos es lo que le había gritado Sawamura al teléfono hacía un par de minutos.

— Esto es vergonzoso, Harucchi.—Haruichi sonrió inconscientemente al oír el berrinche que sabía se avecinaba.— ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe que...que…!

— ¿Que, qué? ¿Que eres un Omega? No tiene nada de malo, Eijun-kun.

— ¡Claro que si lo tiene! Me hace ver débil.

— ¿Acaso estás diciendo que mi hermano es débil?

El aludido se distrajo de sus quehaceres, volteando a verlo; con un ademán, le hizo señas para que le pasara el celular mientras Haruichi negaba enérgicamente, sabiendo que Ryosuke iba a desplomar a Sawamura en línea directa. Había empleado el ejemplo de su hermano mayor y no el suyo porque, en el fondo, sabía que Sawamura sí lo consideraba frágil y un tanto vulnerable. Suspiró, oyendo el silencio del otro lado de la llamada.

— Mira. Es tu primer celo, así que debería pasar rápido.

— Yo no he notado ningún cambio, no sé por qué insisten en eso.

— Aún no has notado nada, Eijun-kun, pero tu aroma sí ha cambiado...ah…

— Ésta misma noche desearás morir, Sawamura.

— ¡¿Onii-san?!

Ryosuke había manoteado el teléfono de Haruichi sin previo aviso, alarmándolo. Se desvivió haciéndole señas de que no dijera nada que lo alterara aún más, pero su hermano se limitó a sonreír de manera perversa.

— Hace ya un día entero que Kuramochi nos avisó, así que quizás tengas sólo dos días más de sufrimiento. O una semana, no sé cómo reaccionará tu cuerpo.

— Así que fue Kuramochi-senpai quien me traicionó. ¡¿Una semana?! ¡No puedo no entrenar una semana!

— No te traicionó, estúpido. Te salvó la vida, así que vas a agradecérselo cuando esto termine, ¿me has oído?

Haruichi quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendido ante la agresividad que su hermano había soltado de repente. Incluso Ryosuke estaba apretando la mandíbula con tal fuerza que Haruichi temía se partiría algún diente; inseguro de lo que hacía, acarició su brazo de manera suave y conciliadora, temiendo el rechazo del mayor. Éste pareció despertar de imprevisto, también sorprendiéndose. Su semblante se suavizó, sonriéndole. Haruichi había leído y comprobado por sí mismo que la cercanía entre Omegas los ayudaba a calmarse cuando se sentían amenazados o muy ofuscados. A su hermano sí lo alteraba que agredieran indirectamente a Kuramochi…

— Me has oído, o no.

— Hermano…-Ryosuke tomó su mano y Haruichi sintió un leve apretón amistoso, indicándole que estaba todo bajo control.

— Si, Onii-san, te he oído.

— ¿Y qué he dicho?

— Que...ah...algo con Kuramochi-senpai.

— ¿Algo?

— ¡No te rías así de él, pobre!

Haruichi lo farfulló tan bajo que pensó que su hermano no le había entendido. Ryosuke alejó el celular de ellos, aún riéndose.

— Él mismo no se da cuenta porque es así de bruto todo el tiempo, pero el celo sí lo está afectando un poco. Lo está volviendo más idiota.

* * *

— ¡Te oí!

Sawamura ya estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas o mejor dicho, al límite de su paciencia.

Recordó el comienzo de aquel día nefasto; se había despertado aquel día como cualquier otro día común y corriente; no tenían entrenamiento de equipo, pero nadie le había dicho que no podía entrenar por su cuenta, por lo que se dispuso rápidamente a cambiarse y salir a correr para calentar. El sol aún estaba saliendo por lo que el calor no se hacía sentir tanto todavía, era su oportunidad…

...hasta que había intentado salir de la habitación que compartía con Kuramochi luego de percatarse de que éste se le había adelantado y ya había salido a entrenar, y no lo había conseguido.

Al principio había pensado que se trataba de una mala maniobra suya con la puerta producto del sueño, pero luego de varios intentos comenzó a desesperarse al pensar que la puerta efectivamente se había atascado y se había quedado encerrado. Solo. Cuando seguramente el resto ya estarían lejos de sus habitaciones en el campo, entrenando...quizás si gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte, Haruichi podría oírlo a lo lejos…

Luego de forcejear insistentemente con la puerta al punto de casi arrancar el pasador sin resultado alguno, inspiró y exhaló varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya sufría de un calor intenso producto del combate infructífero; sentía las manos calientes y sudorosas, y tardó otros tantos minutos en darse cuenta de que también se había agitado, seguramente como consecuencia de la desesperación que comenzaba a embargarlo.

Se alejó de la puerta aún con la cabeza un poco embotada; justo en ese momento, un terrible calambre en el vientre lo dobló casi a la mitad, expandiéndose por sus piernas. Hermoso momento para que el dolor lo volteara de aquella manera...por escasos segundos le costó hasta respirar hasta que la punzada fue cediendo, y al percatarse de que ya podía incorporarse erguido sin problemas, inspiró bruscamente una gran bocanada de aire, listo para gritar y que lo oyeran hasta en su casa en Nagano.

— Sawamura.

El aludido se ahogó con el aire atravesando su garganta justo cuando estaba vocalizando el pedido de ayuda; tosió reiteradas veces en un intento por restituir la voz que se había perdido por el susto al reconocer el tono grave y profundo del entrenador Kataoka del otro lado de la puerta atascada.

— ¡Je...Jefe!.- tosió otra vez mientras se acercaba a la puerta, volviendo a forcejear con el pasador.- ¡Disculpe, jefe, no puedo salir, ésta cosa se atascó!

— No se atascó, Sawamura. Yo la cerré adrede.

— ¡¿C-Cómo?!.- el silencio siguió a la declaración del mayor, confundiendo todavía más al pitcher.- ¡¿Esto es alguna especie de castigo, verdad?! ¡Prometo no cometer más errores, Jefe!

— No has cometido ningún error, y no es ningún castigo.

Sawamura se sorprendió al oír un suspiro largo y tedioso por parte del entrenador del otro lado; no podía verle la cara, pero por el tenor de su voz y aquella expresión de cansancio, supo que le estaba costando expresarse. No es que siempre hubiese sido muy expresivo tampoco, pero aquello parecía ser una tarea difícil para el hombre, y Sawamura comenzó a ponerse incluso más nervioso.

— Entonces…¿por qué?

— Cuando ingresaste al colegio, probablemente te lo hayan preguntado, pero no figura en tu ficha médica. Sawamura, contéstame con sinceridad, ¿alguna vez has atravesado algún período de necesidad?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué es eso!

— De celo, tonto.

Ahora agradecía que el hombre no pudiese verlo a él; el rubor cubrió sus mejillas a un punto sofocante, dejándolo momentáneamente sin habla. Jamás había pensado demasiado en ello, menos ahora que todo su tiempo y su cerebro estaba enfrascado en el béisbol. El entrenador carraspeó, probablemente tan incómodo como él por la situación.

— Creo que no.

— ¿Cómo que crees? Esto es peor de lo que creía.- oyó al entrenador farfullar un poco más palabras ininteligibles, y cuando Sawamura iba a interrumpirlo, dictaminó finalmente su sentencia.— Mira, tu aroma ha cambiado, Sawamura. Probablemente en las próximas horas se vuelva más intenso y sientas algún cambio, por lo que es preferible que te quedes aquí para evitar cualquier problema. Haré que alguno de los chicos te traiga el desayuno. Es todo.

— ¿Qué?¿Cómo que es todo? ¡Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí encerrado, si yo me siento bien! ¿Jefe? ¡Jefe, no me deje!

Pero había sido inútil. El entrenador Kataoka ya lo había abandonado, probablemente porque no quería entrar en mayores detalles.

Sawamura casi había entrado en pánico y habría comenzado a gritar igual si otro calambre no lo hubiese volteado nuevamente; se vio a sí mismo intentando recordar qué había comido el día anterior, pero no había habido nada fuera de lo común. Quizás la noche anterior el maldito de Miyuki le había colocado algo a su cena sin que se percatara mientras él discutía con Furuya...sí, seguro que eso era.

Cuando lograra salir de allí dentro, se las iba a pagar con creces…

— Si me has oído, ¿comprendes que sin que te dieras cuenta, el celo sí te está afectando? Piensa un poco en el resto, Sawamura.- el pitcher tragó saliva al volver al presente con la voz cantarina pero amenazante de Ryosuke.— O acaso tampoco comprendes eso.

— ¡Claro que lo comprendo!

— No, no lo entiendes. Mira, haznos un favor y vete a dormir. Si puedes.

— ¡Pero…!

La llamada se cortó, o mejor dicho...Ryosuke la había terminado. Sawamura se quedó varios segundos observando la pantalla del celular hasta que ésta se quedó oscura, parpadeando al fin. Se sobresaltó al oír un trueno bastante cercano; desde hacía ya varios minutos lo que parecía ser una tormenta bastante fuerte se había estado acercando cada vez más, y ahora la brisa fresca y reparadora luego de semejante día infernal se filtraba por debajo de la puerta provocando un chillido un tanto siniestro.

Sawamura se incorporó, soltando el celular. Se agachó frente a la puerta cerrada, el viento refrescando sus pies y parte de sus piernas. De repente, se percató de lo sofocado que estaba; se la había pasado encerrado allí dentro todo el maldito día, y el ventilador de techo no había ayudado demasiado a pasar el terrible calor de verano que había azotado el techo de su cuarto toda la mañana y la tarde. Se había bañado en varias ocasiones con agua fría, pero ésta sólo podía calmar su mal humor por escasos minutos. Había considerado la idea de quedarse bajo la ducha día y noche, pero la ansiedad que corría por sus venas le impedía quedarse quieto, por lo que tuvo que desecharla antes siquiera de planteárselo seriamente.

Quizás por eso tenía tanto calor, no había estado quieto un sólo minuto. Bufó, sintiéndose asfixiado en el reducido cuarto. Ahora, cada movimiento que hacía, aunque fuese sólo con los dedos, lo hacía sudar de una manera casi inhumana, y aquello aumentó aún más su fastidio.

Recordó el tono burlón de Ryosuke antes de concluir la llamada. Estaba claro que no iba a poder dormir, al menos no allí. Pese a lo que el mayor le había dicho más temprano en la mañana al pasar, Sawamura comenzó a desconfiar de su palabra. Se había olvidado de hacérselo saber durante la llamada.

Iba a morir agobiado por el ambiente denso y pegajoso de su cama, del suelo, de lo que fuera…

Se incorporó notando finalmente la ventana. ¡Qué tonto había sido! ¿Cómo era posible que…?

No, no había olvidado la existencia de la ventana de su propio cuarto, sino que ya había intentado abrirla sin éxito con anterioridad. Volvió a comprobar que también estaba sellada a cal y canto, bufando. ¿Se había olvidado que aquello ya lo había hecho enojar en la tarde?

Al verse total y completamente encerrado, la sensación de claustrofobia ascendió drásticamente. Inconscientemente se tocó el cuello, tragando con dificultad. No, aquello estaba en su mente, no le estaba faltando el aire de verdad. Inspiró profundamente para comprobar aquel hecho irrefutable e intentar controlarse un poco; si, eso seguro que lo calmaba, tenía que respirar de la brisa renovadora que estaba ingresando por debajo de la puerta y ya…

Definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea.

Sawamura había percibido que el ambiente fuera de su cuarto había cambiado de temperatura, la brisa fresca lo había confirmado.

Por ese motivo, cuando inhaló aquel aire de manera un tanto violenta, jamás se esperó que éste le quemara las fosas nasales, la garganta y los pulmones. Aquello ni siquiera se comparaba el clima sofocante del campo de juego en pleno verano, no. Era mucho peor; tosió, sentándose en el suelo sin poder mantener el equilibrio. De repente se sintió descompuesto, mareado. Inestable en todos los sentidos.

Intentó posar una mano en el escritorio sin mucho éxito; tragó saliva en un intento por aliviar su garganta lastimada, y pareció dar resultado. Gateó alejándose de la puerta y cubrió su rostro con una camiseta que halló en el suelo olvidada a los pies de su cama, inspirando su propio aroma. Paulatinamente, aquella sensación de desfallecimiento comenzó a menguar y su cerebro se aclaró un poco, asustándose.

¿Qué demonios había sido aquello, qué rayos habían tirado fuera de su habitación? Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que el entrenador Kataoka había fumigado fuera de su cuarto o algo así, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. No había percibido el olor de ningún químico o perfume que pudiera reconocer…¿o sí?

Se sentó, animándose a soltar la camiseta. Observó la puerta y como el viento se volvía cada vez más agresivo, haciéndola temblar débilmente. De imprevisto, una curiosidad insana se adueñó de él. Algo en su interior lo impulsaba a acercarse otra vez a la puerta y a inhalar aquel aire que casi le había costado la vida, aún sabiendo lo espantoso que se sentía...no podía ir, no era tan idiota como para…

...no percatarse de que ya se hallaba otra vez al lado de la maldita puerta. Al menos, había tenido a bien arrastrar la camiseta con él. Sin pensarlo demasiado e impelido por un impulso desconocido, volvió a agacharse y a olfatear aquel aire vicioso.

El resultado fue similar, pero ligeramente distinto.

Volvió a sentir aquella quemazón en su tracto respiratorio, pero algo había cambiado. Se animó a repetir la acción un par de veces más y notó finalmente qué era lo que le había llamado la atención. Sí había algo en el ambiente; era un aroma extraño, tan sutil pero a la vez tan fuerte que había obligado a Sawamura a retirar la cabeza y a enterrar la nariz otra vez en su propia ropa. Su mente confundida reconoció el aroma, pero no podía darle un nombre, no sabía por qué. ¿Era una comida, la cena tal vez? No, no era la cena. ¿Se trataría acaso de alguna fragancia que habían lanzado justo antes de la tormenta, era algún producto de limpieza?

Olfateó detenidamente, notando que aquella sensación de fuego ya no era para nada intensa; el aroma se parecía en algo al café recién hecho, intenso y puro. Arrugó la nariz, aún más confundido. ¡¿Por qué aquel aroma le parecía tan cautivante siendo que él odiaba el café?!

Resignado por sus propios delirios, recostó la espalda contra la pared, cansado de pensar. El calor no se había disipado nada de su organismo sino que parecía haber empeorado. Al cerrar los ojos un instante, sintió sus párpados pesados y pensó que finalmente iba a poder dormitar aunque fuese un par de horas…

...si es que podía respirar.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, golpeándose en el rostro y tocando otra vez su cuello; aquella sensación de asfixia se había vuelto mucho peor que al principio, salvo que ahora directamente no podía inspirar correctamente. Asustado, volvió a gatear contra la puerta e intentó respirar la brisa, lográndolo. Como si hubiese tenido un par de manos asfixiándolo con fuerza y ahora soltándolo, sintió el aire frío mezclado con la fragancia del café ingresando a su organismo, dándole vida otra vez.

El calor y la ansiedad descendieron junto con la entrada de aire, pero sólo duró un par de minutos; Sawamura tuvo que repetir la acción varias veces durante más de media hora hasta que finalmente sus peores temores se hicieron realidad: olfatear aquella cosa en la lejanía ya no era suficiente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler cuando no lo hacía, sentía los músculos pesados y su piel sudaba demasiado.

Ansioso y desesperado, se incorporó y golpeó la puerta en un gesto de frustración. Comenzó a caminar otra vez en círculos intentando encontrarle alguna solución a aquel nuevo y repentino problema...el lugar se volvía cada vez más caluroso y asfixiante, tenía que salir de allí...¿Y si llamaba a Haruichi pidiendo socorro? No, Ryosuke ya había sido claro. Por un momento, volvió a recordar sus palabras…¿se refería a todo eso? ¿Por qué nadie le explicaba nada y se limitaban a encerrarlo y afirmarle que iba a morir?

Él no podía morir allí dentro. Al menos, si lo hacía debía ser en el campo de béisbol. Sí, aunque sea tenía que lograr salir de allí para…

Sawamura no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero a ese punto ya le fallaba hasta la coordinación motora; en uno de sus tantos giros entre las camas pensando en una posible salida, se había golpeado la rodilla izquierda contra el escritorio de Kuramochi. La fuerza del impacto había sido tal que el mueble chirrió bruscamente y se movió de su lugar, derribando varias cosas en el camino; Sawamura creyó ver estrellas de colores y por un momento temió haberse arrancado la extremidad. Sujetó su rodilla golpeada con ambas manos, el dolor cediendo lentamente.

Otra vez, Sawamura se vio a sí mismo en el suelo juntando las pertenencias de Kuramochi antes de que éste lo aniquilara una vez volviera al cuarto…

...al levantar una de las carpetas que había sucumbido, un objeto pequeño cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido metálico.

Sawamura no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces al borde de las lágrimas, pensando que aquello ya era un delirio producto de sus deseos más intensos.

En el suelo, yacía la copia de la llave del cuarto de Kuramochi. Probablemente había salido muy temprano en la mañana y la había dejado allí, tal vez sabiendo que no la iba a necesitar.

Con manos temblorosas la tomó y se aproximó a la maldita puerta; su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho golpeando sus costillas, aumentando la sensación de asfixia y de calor inaguantables. Sabiendo que estaba haciendo algo que no se le había permitido, introdujo la llave y giró suavemente, calzando a la perfección.

Al girar el pasador, la puerta se abrió sola movilizada por el viento. Sawamura la retuvo entreabierta, nervioso por el logro. El viento lo golpeó de lleno, ahora refrescándole y trayéndole a la nariz aquel aroma a café con mayor intensidad que antes. Podría incluso rastrearlo si se lo proponía.

Era libre. Podía ir adonde quisiera, cuando quisiera.

Se animó a dar un paso fuera de la habitación, notando el corredor desierto. En el cielo, relámpagos se dejaban ver constantemente y las nubes amenazantes adquirían un tono violáceo mientras se arremolinaban sobre el colegio.

Tragando saliva, olfateó el aire una vez más. Podía detectar varios aromas diferentes al café, pero éste era el más fuerte de todos, el más llamativo.

Y empujado por lo que creía eran sus instintos, decidió seguir la dirección de donde provenía, cerrando otra vez la puerta antes de partir.


	3. Chapter 3

— Que Furuya, _¿qué?_

Kuramochi no podría mentir si intentaba afirmar que el tono amenazante sumado a la sonrisa perversa en los labios de Ryosuke no le habían causado pavor. Una hora después del último mensaje que el Omega le había enviado, recibió uno nuevo pidiéndole que vigilara a Furuya porque nadie se había tomado la molestia en avisarle del nuevo imprevisto; cumpliendo con su misión e intentando no respirar en el camino, Kuramochi había sido raudo en llegar a la habitación del pitcher...para encontrarse con la puerta abierta y sin signos del Alfa.

Había sopesado la posibilidad de mentir y decirle a Ryosuke que estaba todo bajo control para que las cosas no se pusieran ya de por sí más complicadas pero lo descartó rápidamente, sumido en un mar de nervios producto de la vorágine de emociones y hormonas que lo estaban estropeando.

Luego de dar vueltas dentro del cuarto abandonado de Furuya y asfixiarse con el aroma penetrante del Alfa, decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro: tenía que decirle la verdad a Ryosuke, pero podría aprovechar la oportunidad para poder verlo en vez de decírselo por teléfono. Así saciaría un poco su ansiedad y podría ver de primera mano la reacción del otro.

— Oe, no me lo digas como si fuera mi culpa.

— Lo único que te he pedido hoy es que vigiles a Furuya, y no lo has hecho.

Ryosuke apenas había abierto la puerta del cuarto; se había asomado, sorprendido por la presencia de Kuramochi, sólo para descubrir que traía malas noticias.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermano?

— Ve adentro, Haruichi.— de repente, Ryosuke descendió peligrosamente el tono de voz, que se volvió más áspero cuando farfulló lo siguiente, sólo dirigido hacia él.— Cuando te dije que yo podría escaparme, me refería a que no vinieses aquí _así_.

El mayor de los Kominato señaló despectivamente con la cabeza la entrepierna inusualmente abultada de Kuramochi, avergonzándolo. Ahora que se hallaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Haruichi, Kuramochi tomó plena conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Producto de las hormonas, el anhelo de ver a Ryosuke se había disparado exponencialmente de tal manera que había hallado cualquier excusa para hablarle en persona pese a que el Omega le había "prometido" una posible visita de su parte en la noche...y había ido hacia donde se encontraba sin considerar que el cuarto no era suyo, sino de su hermano. Menor. Omega, que no había experimentado aún su primer celo.

Idiota, idiota. Imbécil.

Obviamente, todos estaban afectados por las feromonas que Sawamura estaba soltando incluso estando encerrado en su habitación, ¿es que acaso la maldita cosa atravesaba las paredes?...y cuando se refería a todos, eso incluía también a los Omegas. Kuramochi se atrevió a olfatear el ambiente, sólo un poco. El aroma dulzón que desprendía Ryosuke le llegaba de manera penetrante y efectiva pese a que se hallaban a un par de metros de distancia. La fragancia le embotó todavía más el cerebro y avanzó un paso, dos, tres, hacia la puerta entreabierta; vio a Ryosuke fruncir el ceño con su actitud y éste decidió salir, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Aquella pregunta fue lanzada al aire en un murmullo tranquilo, acompasado. Aún así, Kuramochi detuvo su avance al percibir la amenaza en su tono melifluo. Tragó saliva, intentando recomponerse, pero otro aroma se le atravesó en el camino.

¿ Pero qué…? Aquella fragancia era un poco más empalagosa, casi dañina para sus fosas nasales. No era el aroma de Sawamura, a ese ya lo había experimentado de primera mano encerrado en su cuarto el día anterior...entonces…

De repente, la realidad le golpeó el rostro como una bofetada fuerte y contundente; había avanzado sin darse cuenta de ello, como un autómata; sus pasos sólo se habían detenido porque Ryosuke había posado una mano en su pecho, frenándolo.

Había dejado de sonreír.

— Ryo-san, yo…

— Ni siquiera intentes mentirme.— se oyó el chasquido suave de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, el único sonido que se oía además del viento.— ¿Lo de Furuya es verdad, o sólo una excusa para sacarme de aquí?

— Es real, lo juro.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos; Kuramochi podía sentir su corazón tamborileando con violencia dentro de su pecho, dominado por la vergüenza y el temor a la represalia; aquel aroma que había sentido provenía de Haruichi y Ryosuke se había percatado de su atracción por el menor, probablemente enfureciendose. Había comenzado a llover más intensamente y Kuramochi sentía su espalda mojándose producto del viento que no menguaba. Tembló ligeramente, pero no por el cambio de temperatura que ya comenzaba a sentirse.

Era hombre muerto si se mandaba otra cagada más.

— Ya veo. Hay que encontrarlo, entonces. Haruichi.— cuando elevó la voz, Kuramochi se sobresaltó, espabilando.— Pon el pestillo en la puerta hasta que vuelva. No tardaré.

— Pero, hermano…

— Haz lo que te digo. Vamos.

Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de ninguno de los dos; Ryosuke comenzó a caminar por el corredor vacío de manera despreocupada, y el viento un tanto huracanado le llevó a Kuramochi la fuerza de su aroma en todo su esplendor.

— ¿Qué esperas…? Youichi…

— Lo siento, Ryo-san, yo…

— Quita el apelativo, tonto.

Lo cierto es que aunque hubiese intentado evitarlo, no habría podido. Kuramochi se descubrió ya rodeando el menudo cuerpo de Ryosuke en mitad del corredor, a la posible vista de todos sin importarle realmente; presionó el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo mientras enterraba la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, inspirando profundamente.

No pudo evitar deleitarse con su fragancia, queriendo probar más; olerlo ya no alcanzaba, lamer su piel tampoco. Sus labios comenzaron a succionar toda la piel de su cuello, desde el ángulo de su mandíbula, pasando por el lóbulo de su oreja y deteniéndose allí donde la maldita ropa le impedía avanzar; con tirones un tanto bruscos intentaba apartar la camiseta de su camino para así poder saborear también su hombro, pero le era imposible. Oyó un suspiro contenido por parte del otro cuando introdujo ambas manos por debajo de su ropa, sintiendo la piel erizarse a medida que sus dedos exploraban su abdomen y su espalda al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Piensas intentar tener sexo conmigo en la mitad del corredor, Kuramochi?

Ryosuke se deshizo del agarre de Kuramochi con una entereza y facilidad que al otro le sorprendió y decepcionó a partes iguales; si bien Ryosuke estaba emanando un aroma más fuerte y dulzón de lo normal, su mente no parecía verse afectada del todo por sus instintos pese a que había permitido aquel pequeño acercamiento entre ellos. El más bajo tomó el rostro de Kuramochi entre sus manos, aún sonriendo.

— Aquí, conmigo. Ahora.— Kuramochi sólo pudo asentir a sus palabras como un tonto, incapaz de negarse o replicar.— Apestas como Alfa, Kuramochi.

— Ryo...Ryosuke.— tragó saliva al traspasar la barrera del respeto que siempre había mantenido entre ellos, la tensión dominando sus extremidades cuando los nervios comenzaron a ser más fuertes que su necesidad por poseer al Omega.— Dame una oportunidad, sólo una.

— ¿Sólo una? ¿Y quién dijo que no vas a necesitar más?

Kuramochi agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Ryosuke no era un Omega cualquiera que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos o sus instintos, no. El orgullo y aquella personalidad retorcida se hacían valer constantemente, levantándose como un muro que Kuramochi quería saltar, pero no podía; pese a estar siempre dándose de bruces contra la pared Ryosuke seguía a su lado, quizás aguardando a que madurara o fuese lo suficientemente bueno para él, Kuramochi no lo sabía bien.

— Con una me basta.— Ryosuke ensanchó su sonrisa al ver la determinación en el rostro de Kuramochi, palmeando su hombro suavemente.

— Bien…— Ryosuke suspiró lánguidamente acercándose un poco más al Alfa, sus torsos haciendo contacto. Kuramochi temía que en cualquier momento el aroma penetrante del otro le nublara el juicio otra vez, por lo que iba a tener que actuar rápido.— ¿Adónde me llevarás? A nuestros cuartos no podemos ir. Ni se te ocurra.

— Haruichi podría ir con Sawamura, ¿cuál es el problema? Ambos son Omegas.

— No quiero que el celo de uno desencadene el del otro, ¿o acaso quieres a no uno, sino dos Omegas así aquí?

Kuramochi no lo había pensado así; chasqueó la lengua, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por notar como la desesperación volvía a dominarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a envolver a Ryosuke entre sus brazos, aspirando su fragancia mientras gemía complacido.

— Esa no es la solución, y lo sabes.

— Tu aroma me calma y me deja pensar mejor.

Pensar y decidir mejor cómo iba a follárselo. Lo único en lo que Kuramochi podía pensar en esos momentos era en qué prenda rompería primero, en que sector de su cuerpo lamería, mordería y marcaría como suyo primero, en qué posición lo penetraría durante horas...podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa en esos momentos sólo al pensar en la posibilidad de oír a Ryosuke gimiendo su nombre, entregado y sumiso…

— You...no vayas por ahí, no aquí.

La voz suave y un poco más sosegada de Ryosuke encendió todavía más a Kuramochi; no se había percatado de que lo había estado presionando contra su cuerpo con más fuerza de la que debería, y recién en ese acto notó que Ryosuke no podía resistirse aunque quisiera. No sólo su fuerza parecía ser mucho mayor de lo normal, tal vez producto de las hormonas, sino que había comenzado a soltar grandes cantidades de feromonas que ahora sí parecían estar alterando a Ryosuke, quien clavaba sus uñas en su espalda de manera firme pero tímida aún.

— Vamos al cuarto de Miyuki.— la decisión surgió de la misma nada, quizás producto de la ansiedad que ya comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor.

— No es por nada, pero no quiero que Miyuki vea algo como eso.

— No está.

— ¿Eh?

Ryosuke no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ni recibió explicación alguna; Kuramochi había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia y, aunque se tratara de Ryosuke y temiera a las posibles consecuencias posteriores, ya no podía esperar más a que se terminara de decidir. Como si de un costal de papas se tratase lo levantó en el aire cargándolo sobre su hombro. Increíblemente pesaba mucho menos de lo que Kuramochi hubiese imaginado, y a eso tenía que sumarle que Ryosuke no estaba ofreciendo resistencia. Se sorprendió gratamente, sabiendo que iba a tener que aprovechar aquello.

Al menos antes de que Miyuki llegase.

Mientras intentaba ver por dónde caminaba pues el viento y la lluvia comenzaban a empeorar, Kuramochi recordó vagamente al dueño de la habitación a donde se dirigían. Iba a tener que pensar en algo rápido para evitar que Miyuki interrumpiera una vez llegara, maldito infeliz...

No, hoy iba a tener que dormir afuera. Iba a cerrar con llave la maldita puerta, que hiciese lo que pudiese.

* * *

— ¿En qué momento…? Maldita sea.

Había sido un error por parte de Miyuki no haberle solicitado al taxista que ingresara hasta el predio donde se hallaban las habitaciones; lo había dejado en el portón del colegio y había tenido que prácticamente correr hasta el techo más cercano, situado en uno de los galpones techados donde solían practicar de noche.

Maldiciendo abiertamente, soltó las bolsas y se descubrió completamente empapado, de pies a cabeza. Con incomodidad, se retiró la camiseta mojada y la escurrió antes de introducirla en una de las bolsas que traía; con fastidio se quitó los lentes completamente empañados por el agua. Pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo desordenándolo en el proceso, pensando con qué podía limpiar los cristales si todo estaba malditamente mojado...si acercaba mucho las cosas a su rostro podía llegar a distinguir detalles, pero a una distancia superior a medio metro ya era incapaz de distinguir incluso formas.

Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar; veía un poco mejor, pero aún así no podía distinguir bien las cosas. Escaneó el lugar luego de encender la luz — interruptor que buscó golpeando el mismo sector de la pared durante varios minutos hasta dar con él — en busca de cualquier trozo de tela que le sirviese aunque sea para llegar a los dormitorios sin chocarse las paredes, pero la cosa parecía inútil.

Los truenos seguían oyéndose cada vez con más fuerza y la lluvia arreciaba afuera con mayor intensidad, poniéndolo de peor humor. Iba a tener que tomar una decisión, sólo tenía dos opciones y las dos le fastidiaban por igual: o tendría que quedarse allí hasta que la lluvia menguara un poco — situación que podría darse en los próximos 5 minutos o dentro de 3 días — o tendría que salir corriendo otra vez hacia la zona de los dormitorios, mojarse de nuevo y probablemente arruinar parte de los implementos que había comprado. Aquello podría quedarse allí hasta la mañana siguiente, nadie lo robaría, pero…

Suspiró nuevamente, observándose a sí mismo. No podía creer que pudiese mojarse más de lo que ya estaba; el frío comenzaba a penetrarle hasta los huesos, erizando sus vellos. Si lograba llegar al otro lado, subir al dormitorio y calentarse a tiempo, quizás no se resfriaría…

Uno, dos estornudos se escaparon de su nariz sin que pudiese evitarlo. Quería creer que ya estaba somatizando, pero no podía ni respirar, sentía las fosas nasales inusualmente congestionadas.

El sonido de la puerta lo alertó cuando comenzaba a buscar otra vez algún trapo, ésta vez para limpiarse la nariz de aquella molesta sensación de obstrucción; al principio lo había confundido con otro trueno más, pero el chirrido del metal siendo deslizado era característico, lo conocía desde hacía 3 años.

Sin embargo, lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue ver que era Sawamura quien estaba abriendo el portón del galpón techado. Le costó distinguir su silueta y saber que era él. ¿Es que su suerte podía llegar a empeorar todavía más? No podía creer que con semejante tiempo, aquel pitcher insistente quisiera entrenar a esas horas...aunque conociéndolo no tenía por qué sorprenderle. ¿Acaso lo había oído llegar, o era sólo una muy mala casualidad que él justo se encontrara allí?

— ¿Sawamura? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— ¿Miyuki-senpai…?

Aún así, de inmediato notó que había algo raro. Algo no estaba bien, pero no podía definir bien qué era lo que sucedía. La voz de Sawamura parecía tomada, congestionada, incluso algo temblorosa. Se había quedado en el portón; la lluvia seguía mojándolo de lleno, y Miyuki pudo ver el agua escurriendo por sus cabellos.

Chasqueó la lengua de vuelta, cada vez más fastidiado. Se acercó a él aún sin ver demasiado, listo para regañarlo. ¿Qué le pasaba, por qué se exponía así? Lo único que faltaba es que ambos cayeran enfermos antes de los partidos oficiales, el entrenador Kataoka iba a matarlos…

Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal.

No podía ver bien las facciones de Sawamura, pero estaba agitado. Parecía respirar con dificultad, y Miyuki dudó que se tratara del esfuerzo de haber corrido hasta allí, considerando los kilómetros que era capaz de recorrer en el campo de béisbol sin inmutarse. Impulsado por un ímpetu desconocido, estiró una mano y la posó sobre la frente de Sawamura, temiendo lo peor.

Catástrofe que confirmó cuando su piel prácticamente se había quemado con el contacto de la piel ajena. Sin embargo, el contacto pareció alterarlos a ambos de manera desproporcionada: Sawamura saltó en su sitio y retrocedió varios pasos, quedando bajo la lluvia sin importarle aparentemente.

Y todo había sido porque Miyuki se había adelantado tanto sobre él que si Sawamura no se hubiese alejado, ambos estarían en el suelo producto de la colisión. La reacción del pitcher hizo reaccionar a Miyuki; se sorprendió a sí mismo con el brazo extendido, parte de su cuerpo mojándose otra vez por la lluvia. Ahora veía más borroso que antes a Sawamura, quien se había quedado estático en su lugar.

— ¿Eres idiota? Estás volando de fiebre, vas a ponerte peor. Sal de ahí, entra.

— Miyuki senpai…¿por qué hueles _tan _bien?

El aludido sólo se le quedó observando, confundido y alcanzando un nivel de hastío que ya lo estaba superando. Dejó caer el brazo, aún alterado. ¿Por qué se había acercado así a Sawamura, acaso había perdido el equilibrio sin darse cuenta? A eso tenía que sumarle la pregunta que había hecho el muchacho afiebrado en aquel tono tan…¿estaba delirando? Se preguntó si hablaba de un perfume que ya creía se había lavado con la lluvia, o tal vez de algún aromatizante que había comprado aquel mismo día y quizás se hubiese roto dentro de las bolsas...sí, seguramente era eso.

— Sal de debajo de la lluvia, Sawamura. Última vez que te lo digo.

— Si no, _¿qué?_

— _¿Cómo?_

¿Pero qué rayos acababa de suceder?

Sawamura no sólo no le había gritado como de costumbre cuando debía obedecer una orden que no le agradaba, sino que le había retrucado en un tono tan provocativo que Miyuki se vio momentáneamente paralizado, no por la sorpresa en si, sino por lo que aquello había causado en su mente. Estragos, eso era lo que había ocasionado. De la nada, de su ser surgieron unas inmensas ganas de saltarle encima, y le preocupó el cariz de ese impulso. No quería agredirlo físicamente, pero algo en su cerebro se había activado, alguna especie de instinto que había estado dormido hasta ese momento en el que había oído la provocación en el menor.

El deseo ferviente de demostrarle quién mandaba allí se hizo tan presente que incluso pareció verse reflejado en su rostro al notar como Sawamura retrocedía otro paso más, alejándose de él.

¿Ahora quería huir, después de que lo había desafiado de aquella manera?

— Si no lo haces, iré a buscarte.

La lluvia parecía no querer detenerse y eso sumado a que Miyuki no estaba viendo demasiado bien, le estaba dando una imagen distorsionada de Sawamura, por mucho que entrecerrara los ojos. El menor volvió a retroceder uno, dos pasos más.

Sin embargo, no le faltó mucho para que su espalda chocara contra la pared contraria, cerca de las máquinas expendedoras; al notarlo dio un respingo y su rostro quedó momentáneamente iluminado por aquellos surtidores. Miyuki pudo apreciar que seguía agitado, casi jadeando. ¿Era su comportamiento una invitación abierta a la violencia? Miyuki no se consideraba una persona agresiva, no al menos de manera directa. Nunca había iniciado por cuenta propia una pelea a puños y las pocas veces que había salido lastimado de una, había sido en pos de defenderse a sí mismo o a alguien más.

Pero Sawamura lo estaba llevando a un extremo de ansiedad que no podía manejar. ¿Lo que quería era golpearlo, realmente? Le generaba rabia que no sólo hubiese osado a desafiarlo, a no cumplir su orden, sino que además siguiese provocándolo de aquella manera tan ridícula, pero también le daba temor no poder controlar aquel empujón de extraña adrenalina que le recorría cada vez a mayor velocidad por la venas al punto de aturdirlo.

Que quería ponerle las manos encima, de eso estaba seguro. Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, apretándolas fuertemente en sendos puños. Apreció que Sawamura observaba todos sus movimientos pese a que Miyuki se había quedado clavado en su sitio, casi dentro del galpón.

Intentó respirar el aire húmedo de la tormenta, pero recordó que su nariz estaba un tanto congestionada. Maldita suerte la suya.

No veía, no podía oler nada, estaba mojado hasta el culo y para colmo Sawamura lo tenía de los nervios.

Linda noche la que estaba viviendo.

— Sawamura.

Realmente llegó a pensar que el aludido no iba a contestar su llamado considerando la advertencia tácita que incluía su voz, pero de imprevisto pareció muy interesado en lo que podía llegar a decirle. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo más, como si su cuerpo fuese manejado por una fuerza que no era él mismo, sus piernas se dirigieron hacia delante, internándose en la lluvia en dirección a Sawamura; éste sólo atinó a presionarse más contra la pared sin verdaderas intenciones de huir...pese a que, increíblemente, Miyuki mismo comenzaba a considerarse peligroso en esas circunstancias imprevistas.

— Acércate, vamos. No muerdo.

* * *

— Así, no.

— Enséñame, entonces.

Kuramochi sintió que hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba al oír la risa pícara de Ryosuke en medio de la semi penumbra que había en aquel cuarto, sólo iluminado por una pequeña lámpara que había quedado en el suelo, detrás del escritorio. La luz era lo suficientemente intensa para que el Alfa distinguiera con nitidez las facciones de Ryosuke, aunque le hacía perder detalles como el sonrojo que estaba seguro ahora adornaba sus mejillas; había soñado tantas veces con tenerlo en aquella situación que aquello parecía una fantasía más.

Se había dejado llevar, había permitido que Kuramochi lo aplastara con su cuerpo sobre la cama e incluso no había puesto objeción alguna cuando el Alfa, tras un pedido tácito y temeroso, le había retirado la camiseta y desabrochado el pantalón.

Sin embargo, Kuramochi ya había estado aguardando la primera queja, la cual había tardado bastante en hacerse oír.

— Estás muy tenso, Kuramochi. ¿Cómo pretendes relajarme a mí si tú te quedas petrificado?

¿Y cómo él podría decirle que temía dar un paso en falso y ser demasiado brusco o posesivo con él y que terminase arruinando la situación que tanto le había costado conseguir? Lo cierto es que Ryosuke parecía relajado debajo suyo; sus extremidades laxas, su expresión tranquila. Sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente separadas para acomodar el cuerpo de Kuramochi entre ellas y una mano suave y distendida acariciaba su rostro apenas con los dedos. El aroma llegó con potencia a las fosas nasales ajenas, despertándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto, de verdad?

El susurro de Ryosuke descolocó a Kuramochi; parecía haber una mezcla de tristeza y decepción en su voz, cosa que el Alfa no quería ni podía permitir. Sólo debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, ¿por qué aquello resultaba tan difícil?

— Claro que quiero.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

— Tú.

Mierda, mierda. ¡No, qué mierda acababa de decir! Su boca fue más rápida que sus pensamientos y sólo había soltado una sola palabra; había querido decir que lo que lo detenía eran sus propias inseguridades, su propio temor a no ser lo que Ryosuke esperaba, y ya la había cagado. Otra vez.

Estaba perdiendo la única oportunidad que él mismo se había auto impuesto.

— No es lo que piensas, no quise decir que tú seas un problema, claro que no, yo…

— Te haces demasiado problema. Ya te lo dije, apestas como Alfa.

— Pero…

Kuramochi sabía que Ryosuke tenía fuerza, pero no tanta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había conseguido voltearlo en la cama e invertir posiciones; ahora era Kuramochi quien estaba de espaldas y Ryosuke sobre él, montándolo de una manera que al Alfa no pudo resultarle más que sensual, su torso descubierto y sus pantalones flojos, un poco caídos ya. Kuramochi quería agregar algo más, disculparse o quejarse, lo que fuera que saliera primero, pero la voz se le había ido en cuanto Ryosuke se cirnió sobre él de manera casi amenazante.

Kuramochi no podía hacer nada, estaba más que claro. No tenía salvación.

— Si tú no puedes dominar la situación, entonces lo haré yo. Quítate la ropa.

* * *

Haruichi no quería admitirlo, pero realmente se estaba poniendo nervioso sin su hermano cerca.

Aquella tranquilidad y seguridad que había sentido en el lapso en el que Ryosuke se había quedado dentro de su cuarto habían sido gratamente confortables, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si se debía a que era su hermano mayor o porque la cercanía entre Omegas durante las alteraciones hormonales solían generar esa sensación de sosiego.

De cualquier manera, ya había estado a punto de abandonar la habitación un total de 4 veces; las había contado porque era la cantidad de veces que se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado a la puerta. Se había quedado observando el pestillo puesto varios segundos y luego de reflexionar que aquello no era buena idea, volvía a su sitio, a seguir aguardando.

Volvió a espiar la pantalla de su celular; ya lo hacía por inercia más que para corroborar la hora. Ya habían pasado alrededor de 40 minutos desde que Ryosuke se había ausentado en busca de no sabía qué, y comenzaba a impacientarse de verdad. Por lo que había alcanzado a oír, se había ido con Kuramochi a buscar algo o a alguien; al principio aquello le había resultado natural y hasta se había aliviado por ver que no estaban enemistados...pero al pasar los minutos, se percató de que quizás aquello no había sido del todo buena idea por parte de su hermano.

Confiaba en Kuramochi y conocía perfectamente el carácter temerario e imposible de Ryosuke...pero no sabía cómo podían comportarse ambos con sus hormonas trastornadas. No había tenido en cuenta que Ryosuke era Omega y Kuramochi, un Alfa.

Había querido llamar a su hermano en una ocasión, pero desistió rápidamente. Su preocupación estaba nublada por los nervios, era sólo eso. Si Ryosuke llegaba a entrever que él lo veía débil…pero, ¿adónde podrían haber ido con semejante tormenta desatándose?

Otra cuestión que estaba esquivando era Sawamura, o el hecho de que el Omega no contestaba sus mensajes. Primero llegó a pensar que finalmente las hormonas sí lo estaban alterando al punto de no dejarlo siquiera contestar un mensaje de texto, pero cuando intentó llamarlo no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Estaba encerrado y en teoría Kuramochi le había dado la llave de Sawamura al entrenador Kataoka, ¿verdad? Nadie tenía que llegar al punto de tirar abajo la puerta para…¿o si?

Sawamura aún no había entrado en su necesidad propiamente dicha, y por lo que había leído y oído, en aquellos casos primerizos sólo la cercanía de un Alfa podría acelerar tanto el proceso, por eso lo habían encerrado así...pese a que sabía que aquello era una cuestión hormonal más que racional, no podía imaginar a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo cometiendo una salvajada tal...

Varios golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron al punto de casi caerse de la cama. Jadeó levemente asustado, pero luego recordó que su hermano estaba afuera. Con un suspiro de alivio, brincó en la cama, feliz de su retorno y ansioso por saber qué había pasado.

— Menos mal que ya volviste, me preocupaba que algo malo hubiese sucedido…

En ese momento y mientras decía aquello en tono de reproche mal disimulado, Haruichi giró el pestillo con total confianza; cuando la puerta se abrió y el viento le azotó el rostro junto con algunas gotas de agua fría, el aroma que le llegó de lleno a las fosas nasales no tenía nada que ver con la fragancia dulzona que solía desprender Ryosuke.

Ese olor era más intenso y acre al punto de obligarlo a fruncir la nariz producto de la molestia inicial.

Comenzó a sentir las palpitaciones en su cuello y en sus oídos en cuanto se dio cuenta lo tonto que había sido. Furuya estaba de pie del otro lado de la puerta; con los relámpagos de fondo iluminando el cielo tormentoso y el aroma penetrante que desprendía, a Haruichi le pareció más alto y amenazante que nunca, pese a que no hacía ningún movimiento. Sus ojos parecían levemente extraviados hasta que notó su presencia, posándolos sobre él.

— F-Furuya-kun…¿estás bien?

— Tengo calor.

El Omega frunció el ceño, confundido. Él mismo estaba abrazando su cuerpo para intentar que el frío del exterior no lo enfriara a él, sus vellos erizándose y un escalofrío recorriendo su columna dorsal mientras le resultaba inverosímil procesar lo que el otro acababa de decir.

— Hace frío, refrescó.— dijo en tono inseguro comenzando a dudar de sí mismo.

— Entonces, ¿por qué tengo _tanto _calor?

No fue la frase sino el tono en el que había sido pronunciada lo que alertó a Haruichi. Más rápido de lo que creía ser capaz intentó cerrar la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces; tenía más certezas que dudas con respecto al motivo por el que Furuya no podía controlar su temperatura corporal, y no estaba dispuesto a ser él mismo quien lo comprobara en carne propia.

Había sido ágil en tomar la puerta y azotarla sin miramientos, pero no lo suficiente. Furuya al parecer estaba más despierto en reflejos de lo que demostraba su comportamiento embotado, y fue capaz de evitar que la entrada a la habitación de Haruichi se bloqueara del todo; la madera golpeó su brazo en forma violenta y toda la puerta tembló, al igual que Haruichi.

— ¿Por qué?

— Furuya-kun, sólo vete. No sé, ponte debajo de la lluvia un rato.— soltó atropelladamente pese a que se percató de que Furuya ya estaba completamente empapado, probablemente habiendo intentado lo que él le proponía.

— Déjame entrar, por favor.

En ese momento, Haruichi tuvo miedo de verdad. Furuya no parecía tentar ningún movimiento para forzar la entrada, pero no era necesario; algo en su voz había cambiado, el tono, la intención. Con aquella petición, la mano de Haruichi tembló en el borde de la puerta, aflojando el agarre. Sus músculos de volvieron débiles y, pese a que algo en su cerebro le gritaba que reaccionara, no podía hacerlo.

Soltó la puerta y el viento simplemente hizo su trabajo.

Como alienado, Haruichi se limitó a observar la escena: el más alto ingresó inseguro al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si; al Omega no se le escapó el hecho de que había colocado el pestillo al hacerlo, y aquella acción sólo provocó que se sofocara producto de los nervios. Hasta ese momento, Furuya parecía interesado en escanear con sus ojos toda la habitación; sin embargo, al oír el jadeo ahogado de Haruichi, volteó en su dirección, prestándole otra vez atención.

El aura que desprendía aquel Alfa era terrorífica, pero al mismo tiempo malditamente atrayente.

Haruichi dio un paso, dos hacia atrás; trastabilló antes de llegar a chocar con la pared, pero los reflejos de Furuya fueron más veloces y evitaron que colapsara hacia el suelo.

Lo cual hubiese sido mil veces mejor a experimentar el calvario que sufrió cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto. Haruichi había quedado literalmente atrapado entre los brazos de Furuya en una posición extraña y un tanto incómoda; pese a que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Haruichi por apartar a Furuya de sí le hacía temblar todos los músculos del brazo, éste ni siquiera parecía notarlo, por lo que comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante en un intento por alejar todo su cuerpo del Alfa, sin éxito. Furuya se inclinaba junto a él aún con el Omega preso entre sus brazos y habrían estado ambos por caer al suelo de no haber sido porque la pared estaba cerca y Furuya alcanzó a sostenerse, liberando uno de sus brazos de la prensa asfixiante.

Fue en ese momento que Haruichi se percató de la mirada del más alto; ya no estaba perdida y turbia como lo había visto al mediodía y hacía unos minutos cuando lo había dejado ingresar al cuarto por error; muy por el contrario, sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en una parte de la anatomía del Omega que a éste no le gustó nada: su cuello. Comenzó a forcejear otra vez obteniendo los mismos resultados fútiles, comenzando a desesperarse.

— Furuya-kun, mírame. No, mírame aquí, mi rostro.

Pese a que no quería hacerlo, Haruichi tuvo que tomar entre sus manos el rostro ajeno para que obedeciera su orden; cuando sus pieles volvieron a hacer contacto Furuya pareció reaccionar, sobresaltándose. Cuando se miraron finalmente a los ojos, Haruichi volvió a percibir aquel olor penetrante en el ambiente con mayor intensidad que antes; pese a no querer admitirlo en su mente, el aroma sí lo alteraba al punto de flaquear en su determinación por apartarlo; su cuerpo se aflojó y un extraño hormigueo se extendió por sus extremidades al mismo tiempo que el calor invadía su cuello ascendiendo hacia su rostro. Sus pulmones inspiraron más de aquella fragancia de manera casi instintiva ocupando cada centímetro de aire que respiraba sin importarle demasiado ya...él tenía que apartar a Furuya ahora, antes de que fuera tarde…¿por qué tenía que apartarlo, si se estaba _tan _a gusto?

Y Furuya se había tomado muy en serio la cuestión de prestar toda su atención en Haruichi; ni siquiera parecía pestañear cuando su rostro se acercó lentamente al suyo, quizás midiendo sus reacciones. Haruichi no se apartó, sino que su cuerpo pareció aflojarse todavía más…

Por lo que no estaba preparado para el golpe que dio su espalda contra la pared de manera brusca y opresiva. Furuya no lo había empujado, sino que los había empotrado a ambos contra la pared, el cuerpo del Alfa presionando el suyo casi de manera asfixiante; cuando Haruichi quiso retirarlo hacia atrás, ya era demasiado tarde: los labios y lengua de Furuya estaban haciendo estragos con su cuello, lamiendo, besando y chupando la piel que tenía a su disposición.

Los sonidos húmedos y ansiosos lograron que Haruichi se aflojara aún más y que un pequeño quejido surgiera de su garganta, incluso con sus labios fuertemente sellados. La boca impaciente del Alfa subió por su barbilla casi de manera desesperada, capturando sus labios en un beso que parecía más una mordida que una demostración cariñosa; la lengua invadió su boca sin que Haruichi pudiese evitarlo, ahora el gemido atrapado entre ambas lenguas. Sin poder detenerlo realmente, el Omega intentó sobrellevar el ritmo intenso e implacable al que lo sometía Furuya sin éxito alguno; cuando lograba acostumbrarse a sus besos, el Alfa abandonaba su boca y volvía a atacar su cuello, y cuando lograba exponerlo para él abiertamente aunque aún con cierta vergüenza, el Alfa lo acometía introduciendo sus manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando pero también rasguñando su piel.

Y Haruichi no podía hacer otra cosa que responder a sus besos hambrientos y retorcerse entre sus brazos con una mezcla de culpa, inseguridad y deseo que no se sabía capaz de experimentar; era la primera vez que estaba en contacto directo con un Alfa en una situación tan comprometedora como aquello. Ryosuke se había encargado de hacerle saber lo agresivos y peligrosos que podían ser los Alfas cuando las hormonas jugaban un papel importante en la cuestión, y también lo traumático y perjudicial que podía llegar a ser aquello para un Omega, por lo que siempre Haruichi los había visto como amenazas de las que debía hallarse alejado, al menos cuando las cosas se alteraran, como en aquella ocasión.

Entonces, ¿por qué no sintió realmente miedo cuando Furuya literalmente había rasgado su camiseta para exponer su torso o cuando los besos que repartía por la piel que tenía ante él se habían convertido en mordidas sutiles que le generaban descargas eléctricas que comenzaban a volverse adictivas? Si aquello era tan nocivo, ¿por qué quería continuar? El remordimiento por no obedecer a su hermano comenzaba a ser reemplazado por el anhelo de obtener cada vez más de aquel encuentro. Algo en su interior, en su mente, le decía que aquello estaba mal, que era incorrecto, pero su cuerpo respondía de una manera muy diferente, provocando todavía más a Furuya al restregarse contra su torso de manera insinuante.

— Quítate la camiseta. Ahora.

Haruichi había realizado intentos un tanto tímidos de retirar la ropa del pitcher sin grandes resultados; la diferencia de alturas se había sumado al ya de por sí difícil manejo del Alfa quien estaba tan concentrado procurando desnudarlo a él que le impedía a Haruichi lograr algo por cuenta propia, por lo que la frustración había hecho estallar su ansiedad, y la orden había salido en un tono más autoritario y violento del que le hubiese gustado.

Sin embargo, Furuya no sólo no había rechistado, sino que había acatado su reclamo tan pronto como lo había proferido, sorprendiendo y alterando a Haruichi por partes iguales; más piel descubierta significaba más esencia en el aire, lo cual embotaba más a su cerebro. Sus manos temblorosas se animaron a acariciar su torso desnudo y en esa ocasión, el roce resultó tan placentero que presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra su piel, hundiendo los dedos. La caricia se propagó por todo su torso descendiendo hacia su abdomen ante la atenta mirada de Furuya; ninguno de los dos parecía respirar, y para cierto momento, Haruichi se percató de que en el camino había incrustado sus cortas uñas en Furuya, lastimando el trayecto que recorrían sus dedos.

Finalmente, sus manos se detuvieron en el límite de los pantalones ajenos, sujetándose del borde de éste; temeroso e inseguro de cómo proseguir aquello sin que la culpa lo hundiese, tragó saliva e inspiró aquel aire enviciado, reuniendo un valor que no poseía.

— ¿Por qué no continúas? Voy a aburrirme.

Haruichi había acercado sus torsos y lo último lo había susurrado contra el oído de Furuya, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara luego de decir aquella mentira. De dónde había sacado el coraje para decir aquello sin explotar de la pena, no lo sabía; estaba claro que las hormonas lo habían alterado a un punto indecible porque era incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo. Lo cierto es que deseaba urgentemente que Furuya tomara el control de la situación de una vez por todas porque, si se quedaba inmóvil y esperaba a que él continuase, no iban a ir a ninguna parte.

Y Haruichi deseaba continuar, pese a que todas las alarmas coherentes de su cerebro le exigían que se detuviese.

Por supuesto, Furuya no iba a decepcionarlo.

El Omega había oído que, en ciertas circunstancias especiales fuera del celo, el Alfa podía volverse sumiso y obedecer las órdenes de un Omega que lo hubiese cautivado lo suficiente como para nublarle el juicio, y Haruichi no podía creer que él hubiese dado en el clavo...hasta que Furuya sí volvió a obedecer a su orden.

El Alfa volteó a Haruichi dejándolo de frente contra la pared a una velocidad y con una facilidad que le quitaron el aire al Omega, y antes de que pudiese siquiera contorsionar el cuello y clavarle una mirada asesina a Furuya, éste ya le había arrebatado los pantalones finos de un tirón, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Lo siguiente que percibió fue el torso caliente del otro adosado a su espalda y una dureza en su trasero que no tardó demasiado en identificar qué era; ansioso y curioso por la reacción ajena, Haruichi se reclinó hacia atrás presionando la erección de Furuya, sintiéndola de lleno. Ambos gimieron por el contacto, y en ese momento el Omega se percató de que cualquier tipo de duda o vergüenza los había abandonado. O lo habían abandonado a él, porque Furuya parecía tener bien en claro lo que quería.

— Es extraño, pero quiero llenarte.— el rostro de Haruichi ardió ante los dichos del Alfa, el cual parecía, increíblemente, no terminar de comprender qué era lo que le sucedía.— Y no sólo eso.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mi?

Haruichi quiso voltearse y encarar a Furuya, pero aquella noche el muchacho parecía adelantarse a sus jugadas; como si de una serpiente se tratara, uno de sus largos brazos atrapó nuevamente al Omega, rodeándolo y atrayéndolo más contra su cuerpo. En una contorsión un tanto extraña e incómoda, Haruichi giró el torso y logró besar a Furuya, ésta vez de forma lenta y pausada, tranquila. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como la mano libre del Alfa se introducía en su ropa interior, fisgoneando. Acarició su erección con el mismo ritmo tortuoso de sus besos, enloqueciéndolo; movió las caderas intentando llevar el ritmo, pero Furuya simplemente pasaba de él.

Haruichi gimió atrapado aún en los labios ajenos cuando aquella mano de largos dedos se deslizó hacia atrás, entre sus muslos, apenas tanteando. Uno de sus dedos rozó su entrada y un espasmo se apoderó del Omega, un poco asombrado por lo extraño y agradable que se había sentido aquello; al ver su reacción, Furuya se ensañó, palpando y presionando de manera regular aquel orificio que comenzaba a ceder por sus atenciones.

— Estás tan…¿por qué estás tan mojado?

— Mételo de una vez, Furuya.— rezongó, frustrado y hastiado por la pereza que ahora parecía demostrar otra vez el Alfa.— M-Más despacio, molesta…

Por supuesto, Furuya parecía seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, y no había habido dudas ni decoro cuando uno de aquellos largos dígitos se introdujo limpiamente por su entrada y se hundió en su interior moviéndose de forma frenética por aquel lugar tan estrecho, como si hurgara en busca de algo…

Con un poco de pena renovada, Haruichi se percató de que ahora era él quien movía las caderas intentando aumentar el ritmo de aquella penetración; Furuya le ayudaba aumentando su propia ansiedad, sumándole otro dedo más a la cuestión; por la extraña posición en la que aún se hallaban, parecía que Haruichi estaba cabalgando el antebrazo del Alfa quien era capaz de sostener su peso casi de forma completa. Envalentonado por aquello, el Omega se apoyó de lleno sobre el brazo de Furuya y aceleró el vaivén. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos en los que Haruichi le había encontrado el verdadero placer a todo aquello, los dedos se apartaron dejando una sensación de vacío y frustración que amenazó con tornarlo violento, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

Furuya lo había levantado del suelo como si no pesara más que una pluma; antes de poder quejarse, Haruichi tuvo que sostenerse del cuello del otro para no perder el equilibrio y caer otra vez al suelo. Al ver la mirada oscura y primitiva de Furuya, Haruichi supo que aquello iba a tomar otro cariz y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más rápidos e intensos que antes.

Simplemente se dejó llevar hacia su propia cama; la ropa que les estorbaba a ambos desapareció en segundos, y en menos tiempo del que creía posible, Haruichi sintió su cuerpo entero ardiendo debajo del ajeno. Furuya era más alto y pesado que él, por lo que al acomodarlo entre sus piernas ya no tenía mucha movilidad y mucho menos escapatoria.

Furuya se dedicó plenamente a olfatear su cuello, a embriagarse con su esencia. Haruichi se limitó a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del Alfa y a esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando de manera más tímida aquel olor acre que ya se había impregnado en toda la habitación.

— Hazlo, Furuya. Hazlo ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

— Quédate quieto.

Por Dios, si Sawamura no obedecía aquella pequeña y sencilla orden, Miyuki estaba seguro no iba a poder resistir mucho más. El pobre chico no había huído, ni siquiera lo había intentado; aún seguía allí, encaramado contra la pared, completamente empapado y agitado como si hubiese corrido por la ciudad entera en su ausencia...y Miyuki, ni lerdo ni perezoso, se había acercado a su posición bajo la lluvia sin poder resistirse realmente; su cuerpo se movía sólo, atraído por el de Sawamura de una manera que le resultaba antinatural, extraña y fuera de lugar.

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su posición, la lluvia y el frío que aún seguía congelándolo se hicieron presentes una vez más: estornudó un mínimo de cuatro veces seguidas al punto de marearlo; sin embargo, cuando volvió a inspirar aire, notó que sus fosas nasales se habían destapado parcialmente. El aire frío ingresó de lleno por su nariz al igual que una esencia picante que amenazaba con hacerlo estornudar otra vez. Se golpeó el rostro a sí mismo al cubrirse la nariz y dejar de respirar, comprendiendo finalmente lo que sucedía allí.

¿Era acaso posible que su mala suerte llegar a _tanto_?

¡¿_Nadie_ se había percatado de que Sawamura había entrado en celo?! No, ¿nadie se había dado cuenta que era un Omega? En qué momento...

Intentó retroceder, claro que lo hizo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya había sido afectado con anterioridad y los efluvios de Sawamura habían logrado llegar hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones, infectándolo de aquella enfermedad incontrolable que destruía el raciocinio. Cerró los ojos procurando aislarse de la situación sin obtener ningún resultado; su cuerpo se negaba a alejarse, su mente comenzaba a obnubilarse y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en seguir avanzando, en encontrar la forma de llevar a Sawamura a un lugar seguro y seco donde pudiese tenerlo para sí durante horas sin interrupción alguna, reclamando lo que era suyo por derecho…

— ¡Te dije que no te movieras!

A decir verdad, ni siquiera lo había visto porque aún mantenía ambos ojos cerrados; había percibido el movimiento del otro, un cambio de posición tan sutil que lo había alterado dentro de la enajenación mental a la que intentaba no sucumbir, y aún así…

— No me grites.

El tono lastimero en la voz de Sawamura lo paralizó, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. No veía demasiado, de hecho, pero sí podía notar que, contrario a lo que él había supuesto, Sawamura había intentado acercarse a él, no huir. Ahora, se hallaba otra vez contra la pared reclinado sobre sí mismo en una posición de defensa que a Miyuki no le gustó nada, sabiendo que aquel miedo e inseguridad los había provocado él.

Las manos de Miyuki se estiraron hacia delante realmente sin saber qué hacer; temía tocar a Sawamura y que el poco control que estaba reteniendo de la situación se fuese al carajo; también temía que si no lo hacía, podrían ocurrir dos cosas, una más nefasta que la otra: Sawamura podría interpretar que en efecto él sí era peligroso y terminara huyendo y perdiéndose en el medio del predio del colegio, de noche, con tormenta y rodeado de Alfas que no iban a dudar lo que estaba dudando él en dejar que las hormonas hicieran lo suyo...o peor aún, Sawamura podría considerarse despreciado y aquello podría traducirse en una catástrofe para su autoestima y seguridad personal. No es que recordara cada evento sucedido durante su celo una vez que éste transcurriera, pero sí iba a dejar marcas que posteriormente iban a convertirse en traumas. De los cuales Miyuki tendría la culpa.

— Ven aquí...Sawamura, no voy a lastimarte, de verdad.

Pasaron los segundos y la escena parecía haberse detenido en la mente de los dos. Sin embargo, en una fracción de segundo, Sawamura se había prácticamente lanzado hacia él, quizás propulsado por la misma energía que a él lo mantenía paralizado en su sitio. Obviamente, el contacto de sus cuerpo destruyó el poco autocontrol que Miyuki había estado manteniendo. Rodeó a Sawamura con ambos brazos atenazándolo contra su torso de manera asfixiante, respirando su aroma. Su fragancia era bastante molesta pero adictiva, como él. Las manos de Miyuki acariciaron la espalda de Sawamura, su camiseta completamente empapada; éste, mientras tanto, había enterrado su rostro en el pecho descubierto de Miyuki, quien lo oía respirar con fuerza contra su piel...ahora podía comprender por qué su fragancia se sentía con mayor intensidad, maldito fuera…

— Miyuki senpai...yo...no sé qué me pasa, no puedo controlarme…— el tono suplicante de Sawamura estaba martillando el cerebro de Miyuki de manera implacable al tiempo que el Omega se presionaba más contra su torso.— Me siento...inseguro así.

— Menos mal que me encontraste.— el susurro de su voz despertó un gemido suave en Sawamura que Miyuki no estaba listo para oír.— Yo cuidaré de ti.

— Me dijeron que no debía salir de mi habitación, ¡pero allí dentro hacía demasiado calor! Iba a morir asfixiado, y luego yo...yo sentí ese aroma…

La verborragia habitual de Sawamura fue interrumpida por la ensoñación que sufrió al recordar algo que a Miyuki se le escapaba pero que, al oír el tono anhelante de su voz, le crispó los nervios una vez más. ¿Aroma? ¿Qué aroma, acaso se refería a la esencia de algún Alfa? Había varios, por lo que Miyuki recordaba, podría ser cualquiera de ellos.

Y ante el pensamiento de que Sawamura se hubiese cruzado antes con alguno de ellos le provocó tal estado de ira que supo no iba a poder contener; en un arranque impulsivo, sostuvo el rostro de Sawamura de manera un tanto agresiva y lo besó, o mejor dicho, impactó sus labios contra los del Omega. Éste pareció sorprenderse por lo repentino e inesperado de su accionar, pero rápidamente se aferró a su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo de manera ávida y casi desesperada, gimiendo de gusto contra su boca como si el alivio que tanto había buscado al fin estuviese frente a él.

Al carajo el autocontrol.

Miyuki estampó a Sawamura contra la pared con más fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado emplear con el Omega, pero sencillamente no podía contenerse; lo presionó con su cuerpo y ambos iniciaron una especie de batalla entre sus labios por comprobar quién de los dos estaba más necesitado y deseoso del otro. Los gemidos y jadeos de Sawamura acrecentaban la velocidad de la locomotora en la que se había convertido la carga hormonal de Miyuki, y no ayudaba en nada que el aroma de Sawamura hubiese literalmente estallado entre ellos.

— Me...me dijiste que…

— Qué.— ninguno de los dos podía hilvanar una frase coherente y parecía no importarles demasiado, sus cerebros demasiado ocupados en procesar las sensaciones que les transmitían los besos y caricias un tanto rudas de ambos.

— Que...que tu…¡no te rías!

El Alfa detuvo los besos en el cuello del Omega sólo para reírse de su ausencia total de concentración, y Sawamura pareció enfurecerse pero paradójicamente aflojarse todavía más entre sus brazos al oírlo. Miyuki capturó sus labios una vez más de forma hosca e impaciente, beso que Sawamura no rechazó pese a mostrarse ofendido con él.

— Que yo, ¿qué?

Teniendo tan cerca su rostro, Miyuki sí podía apreciar el extraño brillo en los ojos de Sawamura, su expresión expectante y la necesidad inherente en todo su rostro; lamió sus labios y aprisionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, presionando y jalando de él.

— ¡Eso! Me dijiste que no mordías…

La indignación que Sawamura intentaba fingir se fue deteriorando conforme sus ojos se concentraban en los labios ajenos, alejados de su posición; como si se hubiese vuelto adicto a ellos, los buscó y unió junto a los suyos en un beso prolongado y profundo. Miyuki ya no sentía la lluvia arreciar contra su espalda desnuda, y no estaba seguro de si era porque efectivamente la tormenta estaba amainando o él ya era incapaz de percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Suspiró dentro del beso cuando notó la mano de Sawamura desprendiendo el botón de sus pantalones, descendiendo la cremallera e introduciendo una mano en su entrepierna de forma directa por debajo de su ropa interior.

Miyuki detuvo la caricia antes de que sucediera; aferró firmemente la muñeca de Sawamura, despertando a éste de su ensoñación. El Alfa vio reflejado en sus ojos ambarinos la confusión y otra vez aquel temor del que él no quería ser culpable, pero...maldito fuera…

— Sawamura, si esto continúa, no voy a poder detenerme.

Intentó juntar toda la entereza y seriedad posible al decir aquello, quería que dentro de su enajenación mental Sawamura fuese consciente de los peligros que albergaba continuar aquello. Aquella situación no era una calentura común y corriente, sino nada más y nada menos que el primer celo de Sawamura; los riesgos de una vinculación e incluso de un embarazo eran altos, y la sola perspectiva le helaba la sangre a Miyuki.

Volvió a observar detenidamente a Sawamura; fuera de sus expectativas, Miyuki se percató de que en la mente del Omega aún quedaba algún vestigio de pensamiento coherente y parecía estar sopesando sus palabras seriamente. Quizás, tal vez, Miyuki tenía la esperanza que así fuese...Sawamura comprendía realmente los problemas que en la mayoría de los casos traía aparejado el celo de un Omega sin pareja porque siempre, _siempre_, éste solía buscar alivio en el primer Alfa que encontraba...tal vez podía llegar a reaccionar a tiempo…

Otra vez, el egoísmo hacía mella sobre la razón. Miyuki se carcomía a sí mismo pensando en la posibilidad que podría haberse dando si Sawamura no lo hubiese encontrado específicamente a él. ¿Aquello había sido suerte, un golpe del destino o algo premeditado? Sawamura podría haberse topado con cualquier otro Alfa que no fuese él, o él podría bien nunca haber vuelto al colegio si hubiese llevado el maldito teléfono móvil que se había comprado hacía poco sólo por la insistencia de los demás, porque seguramente Kuramochi o alguien más había intentado advertirle de aquello...nuevamente, la idea de no ser el primero y único logró que se le nublara el juicio, otra vez.

¿No quería que aquello se saliera de control? ¿No deseaba vincularse de por vida a Sawamura por una calentura pasajera, no pensaba preñarlo como sabía que sí lo estaba pensando confundido por las hormonas?

Y entonces, ¿qué rayos iba a hacer, _dejar que alguien más lo hiciera_?

Ni pensarlo.

Aquello parecía incluso más inconcebible que lo primero. Si bien había ignorado la condición de Sawamura, Miyuki sí había notado que había algún tipo de química especial entre ellos que, hasta ese momento, lo había adjudicado al béisbol, pero que quizás ahora adquiría otro significado.

Y-Yo… —Sawamura inspiró profundamente, y en ese momento, Miyuki juró que el Omega estaba utilizando su último resquicio de conciencia.— Yo soy consciente. O eso creo.

—¿...o eso crees? Sawamura, mírame.— sin esperar a que el aludido obedeciera, Miyuki tomó su rostro con ambas manos, taladrándolo con la mirada.— Si me dices que sí, que quieres que esto continúe, no voy a defraudarte. No voy a detenerme ni siquiera aunque luego me lo pidas, no voy a poder, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Sawamura reflejaba temor en sus ojos, sólo enturbiado por el deseo que el celo le hacía sentir. Posó una mano temblorosa sobre la de Miyuki, presionando sutilmente. Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza hasta que su movimiento se volvió más firme y seguro.

— Entiendo.

— No, no lo haces.— Miyuki maldijo en voz alta. Había dejado de respirar hacía unos segundos para que las feromonas de Sawamura no le alteraran el juicio, pero ahora la falta de aire se hacía notar en su nuevo mal humor.— Puedo morderte, y va en serio. Puedo marcarte, y eso es para toda la vida, joder Sawamura, ¡puedo incluso…!

Soltó a Sawamura, demasiado encendido por el anhelo de tenerlo en sus brazos sin importar nada, la rabia que le generaban las posibles consecuencias de sus actos y la desesperación que le daba el hecho de que Sawamura no terminase de comprender lo que le estaba advirtiendo; revolvió sus cabellos húmedos, y en ese momento se percató de que la lluvia se había detenido. Sólo soplaba una leve brisa que aún así le congelaba la piel, pero el cielo se había aclarado levemente.

— Entonces.— la voz queda de Sawamura lo distrajo de sus pensamientos confusos. Miyuki suspiró al notar que estaba al borde del llanto, y sólo rogaba que aquello tuviese que ver con sus hormonas alborotadas.— ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

— Sawamura, idiota, no es eso. Es sólo que…

— No me importa.

— Eh.

— Que no me importa. Asumiré cualquier consecuencia.

— Pues yo no. No puedo condenarnos, Sawamura.

Ambos se sorprendieron por el tono autoritario que empleó Miyuki. Sí, quería estar con él, quería follárselo durante días hasta que el maldito celo pasara, morderlo, marcarlo y hacerle saber a todos allí que era suyo y que no podían acercarse más como lo hacían antes, que lo suyo no era simple conexión en el béisbol durante los partidos sino que lo habían trasladado a todos los ámbitos de su vida y por qué no, la idea delirante de embarazarlo tampoco estaba de más.

Pero debía pensar más allá del momento, más allá de las hormonas. Miyuki nunca había pensado en Sawamura de manera romántica o sexual, y sabía que aquellos anhelos repentinos se debían al celo del Omega. No podía descartar que algo real existiese detrás de todo ese trasfondo, pero no iba a averiguarlo de aquella manera. Tampoco podía condenar a Sawamura a vivir junto a un Alfa que lo había vinculado sólo por un celo pasajero sabiendo que el muchacho podía enamorarse de alguien más...y con respecto al embarazo, ¡ni siquiera eran mayores de edad, completamente descartado!

Iba a tener que decidir por los dos, e iba a tener que ser él quien saliera huyendo antes de que las hormonas los…

Sawamura se había acercado a él mientras Miyuki deliraba acerca de cuál era la mejor decisión que su cerebro podía tomar en esos momentos, y no lo había notado. Peligrosamente, se había aproximado lo suficiente como para abrazarlo y, por supuesto, el Alfa no podía rechazarlo. Todo lo contrario, había vuelto a rodearlo con sus brazos de forma protectora y posesiva.

Malditas hormonas.

— ¿Y si yo te pido que me muerdas, cambiarías de idea?

— Sawamura, maldito seas, si no me soportas.

— Eso no es verdad.

Mierda.

— ¿En éste momento, _justo_ en éste momento, vas a confesarme tu amor?

— ¡Sólo escúchame! Tengo un punto.

— ¿...un punto…?

Miyuki Kazuya tenía que admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que nunca había sido testigo directo del período de celo de un Omega. Había leído y escuchado muy por arriba acerca de los cambios hormonales y de conducta extremos que se daban a lo largo de aquellos días que duraba la necesidad; sabía - o creía saber - que, además del ansia irrefrenable de mantener relaciones sexuales sin descanso alguno que contagiaba y volvía locos a la mayoría de los Alfas, un Omega podía sufrir también de un sufrimiento inimaginable a nivel físico y mental si sus necesidades no eran satisfechas al punto en el que aquella maldita cosa podía volverse el mismo infierno.

Creía saberlo, porque era lo que había oído. Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención al tema porque su vida había estado enfrascada en otras cuestiones y, a decir verdad, las experiencias que había tenido estando cerca de Omegas habían sido lo suficientemente traumáticas para que ni siquiera la curiosidad lo hubiese motivado a averiguar más con respecto al celo.

Sin embargo, jamás había oído que aquello viniese acompañado de un estado delirante y verborrágico como el que estaba sufriendo Sawamura en esos momentos; la agitación pasada y su anhelo por aferrarse a él parecían haber quedado en el olvido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de vomitar todo aquello que en definitivas tenía guardado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Con una confusión que iba creciendo segundo a segundo y se iba transformando en horror, oyó a Sawamura pronunciar cosas como que ya lo conocía incluso desde antes de ingresar a Seidou, otras como que él - _él_ \- había sido su motivación para no sucumbir en los diferentes encuentros deportivos en los que se había visto acorralado...y cuestiones más delicadas como que era sabedor de su relación frustra con Narumiya Mei, otro Omega de temer.

Por lo que, cuando Sawamura se quedó sin aire y probablemente sin información contenida en su cerebro, Miyuki se quedó sin habla. Podía afirmar que lo conocía y se había preocupado por su persona mejor que él mismo en esos últimos meses; con las hormonas aún afectando su cerebro, no sabía si sentirse halagado, horrorizado o una mezcla de ambas cosas. Siempre había sido cuidadoso con su intimidad y no le agradaba que otra persona se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, pero Sawamura...no sólo conocía todo, lo bueno y lo malo, sino que se había mantenido al margen.

No, no se había mantenido al margen.

_Aún seguía allí, a su lado._

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos breves segundos, embotados.

— ¿Puedes comprender mi punto ahora?.— soltó finalmente el Omega, cansado de aguardar alguna reacción por parte del mayor.

— Puedo entender que eres un acosador. Pero.— interrumpió al ver que Sawamura estaba a punto de comenzar otra vez.— Esto no es un juego, Sawamura. Quizás...quizás puedas tolerar que nos vinculemos, he oído casos donde el lazo puede romperse, pero aún queda la otra cuestión.

Maldito fuese, lo estaba convenciendo. Estaba claro que Miyuki aún pensaba en saciar sus propias necesidades por encima de Sawamura, sino jamás hubiese soltado semejante estupidez. El vínculo entre un Alfa y un Omega marcado era casi imposible de romper, y en caso de que se intentara, era demasiado doloroso e insoportable para éste último. Sin embargo, más allá de aquello, temía que Sawamura intentara convencerlo de que follárselo y que lo preñara sería un mal menor dentro de todo y que, con alguna excusa estúpida, terminara convenciéndolo…

— ¿Te preocupa lo del...embarazo?

— A ti no, por lo que veo.

— A decir verdad, no.— Miyuki estaba a punto de insultarlo, cuando la expresión de Sawamura se desdibujó en una mueca de confusión que luego se transformó en una de entendimiento.— ¡Oh, lo siento, no te lo dije! Tomé supresores.

— ¿Qué...qué?

Los supresores eran drogas difíciles de conseguir, mucho más para un estudiante de preparatoria. Se encargaban básicamente de modular el ritmo de producción hormonal durante el celo de un Omega y por tanto, modular un poco la actitud impulsiva que se producía durante ese período de tiempo, aunque había oído por ahí que podía evitar una posible fecundación pese a que la ovulación ya hubiese sido efectiva. ¿Acaso Sawamura ya sabía que algo así le sucedería? No sería de extrañar, considerando que era un Omega. Odiaba que aquellos detalles se le hubiesen escapado hasta ese momento, pero aquella conducta tan anticipada no era propio de Sawamura. Además, ¿quién se los había suministrado en el tiempo justo, el colegio? Imposible.

— ¿No sabes lo que son los supresores?

El tono de suficiencia de Sawamura le dio a entender a Miyuki que él sabía menos del tema que el Alfa; sonrió, listo para burlarse de él.

— ¡No, dime!

— Te estás burlando de mi, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién te los dio?

— ¿Qué? Nadie.

Su respuesta había sido tan rápida y defensiva que las pocas neuronas que Miyuki aún conectaba explotaron; pudo ver en el rostro de Sawamura una mezcla extraña de temor con anhelo que no podía comprender hasta que sintió su propia fragancia potente invadiendo sus fosas nasales, probablemente también las del Omega.

Maldita territorialidad, ya no lo soportaba. Sin embargo, la idea de que aquellas píldoras las hubiera suministrado de antemano otro Alfa que quisiera aprovecharse de Sawamura, que deseara poseer lo que era suyo...lo enfermaban a un punto en el que no podía razonar.

Sawamura había estado tan malditamente cerca de que abusaran de él...

— Sawamura, ¿Quién te dio esos supresores? Respóndeme ahora.

Miyuki lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, preocupado y al parecer en un dilema moral que el Alfa no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Parecía que temía confesar un crimen cuando sólo le estaba pidiendo un nombre; sintiéndose levemente culpable por lo que hacía, Miyuki abrazó otra vez a Sawamura, acariciando su espalda lentamente, soltando su fragancia otra vez, ahora de manera consciente. Desgraciadamente, había descubierto que podía hacerlo a voluntad, y lo estaba utilizando para confundir al Omega.

Luego se quejaba del trato que recibía.

— F-Fue...mira, no puedes decir nada, si Harucchi llega a enterarse va a molestarse bastante…

— ¿Haru…?¿Haruichi?¿Qué tiene que ver…? Sawamura, por Dios, no me digas que le robaste los supresores a tu amigo…

— ¡No! ¿Cómo haría una cosa así?

— ¿Entonces?

Sawamura frunció los labios otra vez, inseguro. Finalmente volvió a inspirar el aire a su alrededor, tranquilizándose.

— Ryo-san. Fue él quien me los dio. Fue antes de que todo este tema del...calor extraño comenzara, hoy a la mañana. Me dijo que me ayudarían a pasarla mejor, pero luego por teléfono me dijo que igual iba a sufrir un infierno. Los tomé pensando que...le creí.

— Sawamura, estás hablando.

— Claro, ¿cuál es el problema?

— La mayoría de los Omegas no pueden decir ni sus nombres en su celo. Considérate afortunado porque desgraciadamente sí te están funcionando.

— ¿Desgraciadamente? ¡Pero…!

— Lo que no entiendo es por qué su hermano se molestaría por ello, si fue para ayudarte a ti.

— Ah, eso…

Otra vez, aquella extraña opresión que marcaba la culpa surcaba el rostro de Sawamura. Con fastidio, chasqueó la lengua.

— Es que el celo de Ryo-san está cerca. Supongo que si no tiene contacto con ningún Alfa no habrá problema, ¿no?

* * *

— Qué debilucho.

— Ryo-san...qué te he hecho…

— Sólo es divertido ver lo poco que aguantas.

Kuramochi no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, o mejor dicho, en el tono que lo decía. Ryosuke se las había ingeniado para dejarlo casi desnudo sobre la cama; acto seguido, se había montado sobre él otra vez y lo había prácticamente cabalgado con movimientos lentos que se alternaban con otros más veloces y lascivos que habían llevado al límite a Kuramochi en cuestión de minutos; su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras sus caderas se elevaban intentando coordinarse con aquel ritmo impredecible que marcaba Ryosuke, alguna veces acertando pero la mayoría de ellas esquivando los glúteos ajenos, y era en esas ocasiones cuando su genio estallaba y la frustración se mezclaba con la excitación.

Ryosuke se limitaba a sonreír y burlarse de él, por supuesto. Kuramochi ya se hallaba hecho una piltrafa humana reducido a músculos contraídos, suspiros y gemidos contenidos, mezcla de desilusión y agitación; Ryosuke, muy por el contrario, apenas había modificado su ritmo respiratorio y parecía estar más al pendiente de la tortura que le impartía que de buscar su propio goce, por lo que ambos estaban atrapados en un círculo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando Ryosuke intuía que Kuramochi había alcanzado a restregarse las suficientes veces contra él como para correrse, detenía sus movimientos o se elevaba sobre él para evitar el contacto.

No era falso que Kuramochi sentía fuertes deseos de llorar.

— Duele…

Su frustración había llegado al punto de la ruptura emocional. Hacía ya demasiados intentos atrás había albergado la esperanza de que Ryosuke le permitiera la tan ansiada liberación; ahora, desesperado como estaba, podía recurrir a cualquier artilugio que estuviese en sus manos, verdadero o falso.

— No mientas, eso no duele.

— Me duele mucho, Ryo-san. De verdad, no miento.

Kuramochi se atrevió a mirar a Ryosuke. Su sonrisa había flaqueado en su rostro y, al fin, Kuramochi notó un dejo de inseguridad en su convicción de hacerlo sufrir. Realmente estaba sopesando sus palabras, y el Alfa no mentía: luego de tantas idas y venidas alcanzando el límite previo a su culminación, sus testículos ya comenzaban a tensionarse de manera incómoda. Aún no era dolor, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo aquello se iba a mantener así.

— Si acabas ahora, así, vas a ensuciarte y ensuciarme a mi.

Ryosuke se apartó hacia atrás y acarició la erección de Kuramochi por encima de su ropa interior. Un gemido mal contenido se atascó en la garganta del Alfa cuando Ryosuke, sin preámbulo ni pena alguna, descendió su ropa interior liberando aquel miembro duro y afligido.

— Es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Eres un asqueroso.

— N-No voy a ensuciarte, Ryo…

— Te gusta la idea de que tu semilla esté sobre mi piel, ¿no es así?

Ryosuke tomó el miembro duro y palpitante del Alfa y a éste el movimiento tortuoso que le imprimió a sus caricias le parecían la gloria y la tortura al mismo tiempo; otra vez, con sólo unos pocos movimientos, lo estaba llevando nuevamente al límite, y la sola imagen del Omega sentado sobre sus piernas brindándole aquella atención...y que eso pudiese terminar en él acabando sobre el torso de Ryosuke, ensuciándolo, marcándolo con su esencia...no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, la idea que el Omega había instalado en su cerebro ya había echado raíces y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Quería hacerlo, deseaba que sucediera.

— Tu silencio habla por ti.— al acelerar el ritmo, Kuramochi comenzó a mover las caderas en un afán por culminar aquello, aunque fuese una sola vez.— Qué sucio eres, Youichi.

— Te deseo tanto, Ryo…

— ¿Ah, si?

A continuación, Ryosuke hizo algo que ni en las mejores fantasías de Kuramochi se había atrevido a soñar; con una elasticidad envidiable, se acomodó entre sus piernas y descendió el torso, su rostro quedando a la altura de su entrepierna. Con aquella sola imagen el Alfa podría estallar en cualquier momento, sobre todo al sentir el aliento caliente de Ryosuke sobre su erección que ahora sí dolía de anticipación.

No pudo contener el gemido que surgió como un lamento placentero al experimentar aquella lengua caliente y húmeda sobre su miembro; al pequeño roce le siguieron varios un poco más prolongados y osados, y Kuramochi no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, incapaz de sobrellevar el deleite que aquello le provocaba. Lentamente, Ryosuke se dedicó a jugar con su erección, tal vez ganando confianza. Pronto, su boca y su mano alcanzaron un ritmo satisfactorio para Ryosuke y martirizador para Kuramochi, al borde del orgasmo; una de sus manos se había atrevido a bajar y acariciar el cabello suave de Ryosuke mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba a un ritmo cada vez más rápido…

No pudo contener mucho más la explosión de sensaciones que se gestaba en su bajo vientre; resoplando y soltando varios quejidos ahogados, Kuramochi alcanzó el tan ansiado orgasmo dentro de la boca del Omega, de _su _Omega. Sin aguardar a que su respiración se regularizara, Kuramochi observó como Ryosuke aún seguía succionando su erección ya un poco caída, ningún rastro de su semen por ninguna parte.

Y el sólo hecho de saber que Ryosuke había tragado todo aquello que su cuerpo había expulsado logró que su miembro volviese a ponerse duro en cuestión de segundos; la vibración de una risa ajena se le transmitió a toda la zona baja de su cuerpo.

— Qué rápido.

A Kuramochi se le nubló parcialmente la visión cuando vio a Ryosuke lamer sus propios labios, como si estuviese degustando algo, no…

— ¿Qué...qué haces…?

Ryosuke no tuvo tiempo para terminar de formular la pregunta; Kuramochi ni siquiera lo había pensado una sola vez y ya se encontraba sobre el Omega, devorando sus labios. Éste, asombrado y tomado por sorpresa, sólo pudo intentar seguir el ritmo ansioso y exasperado donde se mezclaban labios, lenguas y dientes; Ryosuke jadeó cuando Kuramochi jaló de su cabello obligándolo a exponer en forma un tanto brusca su cuello, comenzando a chuparlo y morderlo suavemente mientras lo tumbaba en la cama apoyando su propio peso sobre el Omega, invirtiendo las posiciones.

— Se te han despertados los instintos o qué...ah...Youichi…

Su nombre, pronunciado con semejante displicencia y anhelo, encendieron todavía más a Kuramochi mientras sus labios no se detenían en su camino por probar toda la piel que encontraba expuesta; aquellos pezones rosados se endurecieron rápidamente cuando fueron atendidos debidamente con su lengua, luego mordidos y succionados, sucesivamente. Kuramochi sólo los soltó cuando los vio hinchados y rojos, descendiendo por su vientre plano, su vello erizado a medida que se acercaba a su entrepierna.

No podía detenerse; no sabía dónde habían quedado la inseguridad y el temor por alguna represalia, pero su cuerpo respondía y actuaba sin prestarle atención a su cerebro. El aroma dulzón de Ryosuke lo inundaba todo, era lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos.

Eso, y los gemidos del otro que parecía al fin haberle dejado las riendas al Alfa.

— Youichi, espera.

El tono tembloroso de Ryosuke distrajo a Kuramochi, entretenido en separar las piernas del Omega una vez lo tuvo completamente desnudo ante él. Observó su rostro sonrojado, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente debido a la agitación del momento, percibió el calor enfebrecido de su piel y supo que sus hormonas sí estaban alborotadas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ryosuke se le quedó mirando largo rato sin pronunciar palabra, y Kuramochi supo que en su interior se debatía en una batalla en la que la decisión lo excluía a él totalmente. Aguardó unos segundos más, ansioso; sin poder contenerse más, se atrevió a introducir en forma sutil uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada del Omega, en esos momentos demasiado lubricada para la suerte de Kuramochi. Vio la expresión contrariada de Ryosuke a su intromisión, pero luego el Omega se recostó del todo sobre el colchón, separando por cuenta propia ambas piernas y brindándole a Kuramochi una visión de sí mismo que amenazaba con hacerlo perder el poco auto control que poseía todavía.

— Haz lo que quieras.

Su voz había salido congestionada, un dejo de ardor y anhelo filtrándose en su tono. Por supuesto, Kuramochi no se hizo esperar y no pasaron demasiados minutos antes de que tres de sus dedos estuviesen penetrando a Ryosuke, primero de forma lenta y pausada y luego en forma más salvaje, todo a petición del Omega.

— Ryo...no puedo más...Tengo que estar en tu interior.

Tragó saliva al decir aquello, porque era un paso importante que nunca habían dado y temía que Ryosuke se negara a último momento. Sin embargo, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos cuando un suspiro resignado surgió de los labios del Omega.

— Entonces hazlo.

Kuramochi no aguardó a que se arrepintiera; con una mezcla de excitación, ansiedad y cautela, comenzó a penetrar al Omega de la forma más lenta y pausada que podía resistir. Sentía el cuerpo de Ryosuke tenso debajo del suyo pero no se quejaba, por lo que continuó introduciéndose hasta llenarlo por completo percibiendo las paredes apretadas y calientes dentro de Ryosuke. Se detuvo, dedicándose a acariciar la piel que él mismo había maltratado; el Omega tenía marcas rojas en su abdomen y su pecho, sus pezones aún ardientes por el castigo que habían sufrido.

Ryosuke lo atrajo con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, acariciando su espalda. Mientras se acostumbraba a su tamaño, capturó sus labios en un beso suave, casi tímido. Al cabo de un par de minutos fue el mismo Omega quien comenzó a mover las caderas, instando al otro a continuar. Kuramochi no quería comportarse como un animal, pero le resultaba muy difícil controlarse; la imagen erótica que le devolvía el Omega rendido debajo suyo, gimiendo y pronunciando su nombre de forma suplicante era más de lo que el Alfa podía soportar, y rápidamente sus penetraciones se transformaron en embestidas fuertes y certeras.

No duró demasiado tampoco, pero se encargó que Ryosuke obtuviese el placer que él necesitaba que experimentara a su lado; cuando el Omega llegó al orgasmo que Kuramochi tanto deseaba ver, su rostro se desfiguró en una expresión de placer que el Alfa quería grabar eternamente en su mente, reproducirla una y otra vez. Luego de aquello sólo necesitó menos de un minuto para acabar dentro del Omega, sintiéndose finalmente aliviado y tranquilo.

Casi se desplomó sobre Ryosuke, apoyando todo su peso en el Omega. Éste se limitó a abrazarlo con brazos y piernas acariciando su espalda de manera relajante; Kuramochi escondió el rostro en el cuello de Ryosuke, aspirando su aroma embriagador.

— Pensé que iba a ser diferente.— al oír el tono sorprendido de Ryosuke, Kuramochi se tensó en su lugar, temiendo lo peor.— No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No me hagas caso.— Kuramochi se apoyó en sus codos encarando a Ryosuke, quien simplemente le sonreía.

— No, dímelo. Si no me dices las cosas, yo pocas veces puedo adivinar. Es así, acostúmbrate.

Se había puesto firme en aquello porque ya consideraba que acababan de cruzar un límite que no habían tocado nunca y, para mantener aquella relación a flote de manera perdurable e intensa, Kuramochi necesitaba que Ryosuke se abriera un poco más con él, que se comunicara más, que expusiera sus miedos e inseguridades, así como lo hacía él con el Omega. Ryosuke sólo lo observó y acarició su rostro con un roce de sus dedos, suspirando.

— Hay que decirte todo para que lo entiendas.

— Pero, Ryo…

— Pensé que ibas a moderme.

La declaración dejó a Kuramochi sin habla ni respiración, su cerebro entrando en cortocircuito. ¿Morderlo? ¿Se refería a marcarlo...como suyo? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, su mente volviendo a funcionar luego del impacto. ¿Acaso Ryosuke realmente esperaba que ellos se vincularan definitivamente durante su primera vez, en donde ninguno de los dos estaba en celo? ¿Estaba decepcionado o aliviado? Jamás llegó a pensar que Ryosuke tomaría en cuenta semejante detalle siendo la primera vez que tenían sexo, pero su expresión de diversión le hizo tensarse todavía más. Ryosuke probablemente lo habría asesinado o peor aún…¿y si lo rechazaba luego de aquello, con todo lo que implicaba un vínculo?

— Pensé que era algo...apresurado.

— Al final, sí pudiste pensar por cuenta propia.— Ryosuke sonrió, quitándole tensión al ambiente. Juntó sus labios en un beso corto.— No me hubiese molestado, si es lo que piensas.

— Somos muy jóvenes aún, quiero que puedas comenzar la universidad y yo graduarme antes de que algo más suceda…

— ¿Ya estás pensando en hijos? Youichi.

La expresión seria volvió a ensombrecer el rostro de Ryosuke, alarmando a Kuramochi otra vez.

— ¡Claro que no! Por eso te he dicho, un paso a la vez.

— ¿Si yo quedara embarazado, hoy...qué harías?

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú no estás en celo…¿no lo estás, verdad Ryo?

— Sólo contesta.

Kuramochi se vio abrumado, sentándose en el borde de la cama. ¿Ryosuke le había ocultado su celo, o sólo estaba delirando? Había notado que su aroma era más fuerte de lo habitual y que su piel estaba más caliente de lo que una simple reacción a otro Omega en su necesidad podría provocar, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza…¿Cuándo había sido su último período de celo? No lo sabía, porque Ryosuke solía ocultarlos con una maestría envidiable.

— Otra vez vuelves a complicarte.— Ryosuke suspiró, incorporándose y abrazando su espalda, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.— No estoy en celo, tonto.

— Pero, pero tú me dijiste…

— Sólo fue una pregunta, pero veo que no estás listo para responderla aún.

Sin esperar a que Kuramochi tuviese tiempo para pensar y replicar, Ryosuke le hizo una llave en el cuello y lo tumbó nuevamente, cambiando de posición en medio de un lío de sábanas ya desordenadas por el ajetreo; el Alfa no sabía cómo, pero Ryosuke se las había ingeniado para terminar sobre él, a horcajadas. La posición no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y cuando quiso acariciar el torso desnudo del Omega y éste le devolvió un golpe a su mano, no pudo evitar reírse al percatarse de que, de cierta manera retorcida, le gustaba que Ryosuke lo maltratara.

El Omega se reclinó sobre su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios. Aquel simple contacto encendió nuevamente a Kuramochi, y en menos de lo que cabía esperarse, ya estaba listo para la acción otra vez.

— Aprovechemos el tiempo antes de que alguien nos interrumpa.— susurró Ryosuke suavemente contra su oído en un tono un tanto agitado, su voz tomada por una excitación que Kuramochi no había percibido antes en aquellos segundos previos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

— Furuya, espera, espera, ¡no!

Era en vano.

Haruichi no sólo se percató de que Furuya estaba muy lejos de oírlo, sino de lo que se venía a continuación. Y no precisamente porque lo estuviese viendo, sino porque era ya _la tercera vez que ocurría._

Un gemido que alcanzaba a ser casi un grito ahogado se atascó en su garganta, transformándose en un jadeo ahogado; Furuya lo había penetrado tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que el envión lo había obligado a desplazarse sobre el desorden de sábanas que era ahora su cama, resbalándose. En la posición desventajosa en la que se hallaba, no sólo no podía ver lo que el Alfa hacía, sino que tampoco podía aferrarse a nada más que la almohada, casi al borde del colchón.

Había intentado gatear sobre la mullida superficie en un intento por escapar luego de la segunda vez que Furuya se había corrido en su interior. Haruichi había previsto que el sexo era algo placentero, pero no tan enérgico y agresivo. El Alfa literalmente había hecho con él lo que había querido y no es que el Omega hubiese tenido alguna queja al respecto.

Pero no lo dejaba recuperarse. _Ni respirar._

Había terminado ambas rondas exhausto y sin aire, completamente inmóvil sobre el colchón. Una sensación de pesadez se había instalado en todo su cuerpo y una leve ensoñación se dejaba entrever pasados unos minutos. Cuando quería cambiar de posición, sentía una extraña humedad deslizarse entre sus muslos, recordándole el origen de aquello.

Y era ahí cuando se percataba de que ni siquiera se estaban cuidando. Haruichi sabía que el embarazo en un Omega que no estaba en su período de necesidad era una probabilidad muy difícil, pero no nula. La primera vez, había intentado razonar con Furuya acerca de aquello, explicarle el riesgo que corrían si el Alfa acababa en su interior. Desoyéndolo, Furuya lo había hecho no una, sino dos veces.

Haruichi había intentado ponerse firme después de su segundo orgasmo; más confiado y laxo de lo que le hubiese gustado sentirse, había encarado a Furuya una vez más, quien se hallaba de espaldas sobre el colchón, intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras Haruichi reunía la poca paciencia que le quedaba en aquel tema, notó con resignación que Furuya lo oía, pero el deseo que expresaban sus ojos superaba con creces cualquier acción preventiva que incluyera dejar de follar.

Por eso, tampoco le sorprendió cuando su andar sobre las sábanas se detuvo, su intento de huida frustrado, sus piernas temblorosas incapaces de moverse más rápido y resistirse a la presión que Furuya ejercía sobre sus caderas.

De espaldas y con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, Haruichi sentía que en cualquier momento podían pasar dos cosas: Furuya iba a perder el control de sus embestidas e iba a partirlo en dos, o ambos iban a terminar en el suelo. Por el impulso de sus caderas contra su trasero, Haruichi había ido desplazándose sin poder evitarlo sobre la cama y ya se encontraba casi al borde; se percató de aquello porque, de un momento a otro, la almohada que le servía para sosegar los sonidos indecentes que surgían de su garganta desapareció, cayendo al suelo. El Omega intentó rescatarla estirando un brazo, en vano. Instintivamente tenía que sostenerse del colchón si no quería ser él quien terminara en el suelo.

Igualmente, Haruichi no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Pese a todo lo que había oído y de saber que no se hallaba en su celo, aquella experiencia era, como mínimo, singular y magnífica. No sabía si Furuya tenía experiencia en el área o aquello era instintivo, pero lo hacía muy bien. Era desinhibido y certero, pero por sobre todo, parecía no agotarse jamás. Sólo necesitaba unos breves minutos para recuperarse y volver a cargar contra Haruichi quien, al cabo de un par de minutos, dejaba de resistirse y comenzaba a exigirle aún más fuerza y velocidad, si aquello era posible.

De repente, Furuya cambió de táctica; como en la última media hora Haruichi había experimentado varios cambios de posición, no se sorprendió ni le molestó demasiado que Furuya jalara de su cabello hacia atrás, enderezando su torso. Sin embargo, la posición no sólo era un tanto incómoda, sino difícil de mantener; el Omega se consideraba bastante elástico, pero al hallarse inclinado hacia atrás había tenido que soltar el colchón, su único soporte en aquel ataque directo que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. Las embestidas no habían mermado en fuerza ni prisa, por lo que su cuerpo estaba intentando mantenerse estable sólo con la fuerza de sus piernas, haciendo equilibro.

Suspiró entre gemidos cada vez más altos cuando percibió el aliento caliente de Furuya sobre su cuello; sus labios y lengua hicieron estragos sobre su piel logrando que un hormigueo recorriera las extremidades del Omega. Descubrió un poco más su cuello dejándole mayor acceso para que continuara con sus caricias…

...Hasta que la mente no tan obnubilada de Haruichi detectó el peligro.

Furuya había repasado con la lengua un sitio específico de su cuello una y otra vez, entre la unión de éste y su hombro, justo en el hueco que quedaba al descubierto al haber reclinado la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Al notar aquello y sabiendo de la poca movilidad que tenía, Haruichi intentó mover el cuello hacia el lado contrario, quitándole acceso a él. Le fue imposible; Furuya lo tenía tan sujeto del cabello que había inmovilizado incluso su torso, por lo que el Omega se limitó a golpear su rostro por encima de su hombro con la mano libre que no se sostenía del colchón.

— ¿Qué sucede?¿Te duele?

La voz ronca y agitada de Furuya contra su oído lo desestabilizó y calmó brevemente la ansiedad de Haruichi. Cerró los ojos, perdiendo fuerza de voluntad cuando sintió el orgasmo acercándose, otra vez. Su cuello quedó laxo hacia atrás, su nuca apoyada en el hombro de Furuya mientras la mano que anteriormente lo había golpeado ahora se aferraba al brazo izquierdo del Alfa, clavándole las uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Los espasmos de su culminación fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para sentir que la conciencia lo abandonaba por breves segundos; Furuya se dedicó a sostenerlo mientras el cuerpo del Omega se hallaba laxo y relajado, su espalda apoyada en el torso del Alfa. En ese momento, Haruichi no le prestó atención al tirón que Furuya dio nuevamente a su cabello.

El Omega aún sentía las embestidas de Furuya cuando un dolor lacerante le atravesó el cuello. Despertó rápidamente de su relajación, intentando zafarse. Fue inútil; la mano derecha del Alfa mantenía su cabello firmemente sujetado al tiempo que su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura en un agarre tan asfixiante que Haruichi no podía escapar. Jadeó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Furuya lo había mordido. Lo que él había temido momentos atrás, y que por culpa de la maldita calentura lo había dejado estar.

— Furuya, suéltame. Por favor, no.— la voz de Haruichi se quebró cuando sintió los dientes ajenos hundiéndose todavía más en su piel, el dolor alcanzando su brazo izquierdo.- Detente, te lo suplico…

Pero era inútil.

El Alfa sólo amagó con aflojar su mordida cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó a él también; apenas Furuya pareció perder fuerza, Haruichi golpeó su rostro con más fuerza que antes, esta vez consiguiendo apartarlo.

El golpe fue certero; Furuya cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama y Haruichi hacia delante, al suelo. Como pudo, se sentó y con temor acercó la mano a su cuello adormecido. No se atrevía a tocar la zona, mucho menos a verla; sentía la carne caliente, hinchada y palpitante, la ansiedad subiendo desde su pecho hacia su garganta y su rostro, escapándose por sus ojos. Frunció los labios intentando contener el sollozo que quería salir de su garganta mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, empañando su visión del suelo.

Finalmente, se decidió a acariciar suavemente la piel maltratada. Increíblemente lo que sintió no fue dolor, sino una especie de latigazo eléctrico que le traspasó la espina dorsal. Tragó saliva, asustado. Al palpar más a conciencia, notó un leve relieve en su cuello, el estigma de lo que tanto temía podía suceder.

—¿Estás bien?

Haruichi saltó en su sitio desde el suelo, aún sentado. Aterrado por haberse olvidado de Furuya, se dio la vuelta para encontrarlo a sus espaldas, también en el suelo. Sin embargo, ésta vez había tomado cierta distancia de él, y en sus ojos el Omega vio la cautela y el recelo burbujeando en la superficie. Estaba asustado, al igual que él.

— No, no estoy bien.

— Lo siento.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, un tanto incómodo. Fuera ya no se sentía el viento azotando la puerta y la ventana, y la lluvia parecía haberse transformado simplemente en una llovizna. Los minutos pasaron, y pese a que Haruichi otra vez volvía a sentir esa sensación extraña de aquel líquido escurriéndose entre sus piernas, tampoco se movió. El hormigueo en su cuello cedió, y sólo quedó la percepción palpitante de su piel lastimada.

Aún así, Furuya sí se movió; Haruichi le dio la espalda casi todo el tiempo hasta que el Alfa decidió acercarse un poco más, indeciso. Al Omega llegó a causarle cierta gracia que ahora se desenvolviera con tanta inseguridad, tan ajeno a momentos atrás.

De repente, Haruichi se sintió rodeado por los brazos ajenos en un abrazo tan robusto como los anteriores, pero más contenido, carente de la fuerza previa. Le costó relajarse, pero finalmente apoyó su espalda desnuda en el torso aún ardiendo de Furuya, en silencio.

¿Tenía rostro para culparlo por aquello? No. Él también lo había permitido, y no había estado en celo para justificar su conducta desenfrenada e irresponsable. Ambos habían obrado mal y pese a que Haruichi quería descargarse en contra de Furuya, no quiso que él pagara el peso de su culpa y miedo.

— Lo siento, pero aún así no me arrepiento.

Haruichi abrió los ojos, levemente somnoliento. Aún se hallaba en brazos de Furuya y había perdido la noción del tiempo, dejando que el agotamiento físico y mental lo dominasen. La voz profunda del Alfa resonó en su espalda, transmitiéndole cierto grado de la seguridad que Haruichi necesitaba para encararlo. Furuya se limitó a presionarlo más entre sus brazos, enterrando la nariz en aquella marca que había dejado hacía tan poco, fresca y palpitante aún.

— Más te vale no arrepentirte.

— No lo haré.

Furuya pareció levemente ansioso al recibir al fin algún tipo de respuesta. Haruichi suspiró, resignado. Su primera había sido tan buena y mala a la vez que no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Había sido mala, de verdad? ¿O sólo era el temor de lo que le deparaba el destino los próximos días cuando finalmente terminara de caer en cuenta que Furuya, su compañero de equipo, lo había vinculado…?

El terror repentinamente lo dejó sin aire. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con los brazos de Furuya y, en un intento por recuperar oxígeno, arañó su propia garganta cuando se percató de que se había olvidado de un hecho fundamental y básico que, al recordarlo, le había provocado un ataque de pánico.

Su hermano Ryosuke.

Su hermano mayor había salido hacía ya no sabía cuánto y jamás había vuelto; lo que menos le preocupaba era que le hubiese pasado algo porque estaba con Kuramochi...ahora que lo pensaba, al menos sabía que no habría pasado algo que su hermano no quisiera. Dentro de su especulación, la culpa le allanó el camino de sus pensamientos en el momento en el que había aparecido algo de paz a su mente. Ryosuke le había dicho que echara el pestillo y que no le abriese a nadie, ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando e incluso el mismo Haruichi le había pedido al mayor que se quedase con él por _miedo _a que algo como aquello pasase...

Cuando su hermano volviese o peor, cuando todo aquello pasara de una vez y la vida volviera a la normalidad en el equipo de Seidou, no sólo él sino todos podrían ver en algún momento aquella maldita marca.

Ryosuke iba a asesinarlo. No, iba a matar a Furuya.

Un leve temblor recorrió su columna cuando pensó que, en algún momento, iba a tener que encararlo por aquello.

— ¿Estás bien?.— preguntó otra vez Furuya al percibir su nerviosismo aún con el rostro hundido en su cuello.

— Te he dicho que no.

* * *

— ¿Entonces no importa que Ryo-san me haya dado sus supresores? Miyuki-senpai, ve más despacio, ¡vas a arrancarme el brazo!

— No, no me importa, en lo más mínimo. Entonces muévete más rápido, ¿o voy a tener que cargarte?

— Ni pensarlo.

En realidad, a Sawamura no le hubiese importado que Miyuki lo hubiese cargado en brazos, incluso si lo hubiese hecho como si de un costal de papas se tratase. Mientras más cercanía física, mejor se sentía. O peor, dependiendo de cómo lo viese; luego de pasados unos segundos de duda en los que el Omega pensó que Miyuki finalmente había terminado de colapsar con toda la información que había soltado tan de repente, éste pareció reaccionar y algo en su interior se activó. O reactivó, no lo sabía bien. Lo había tomado del brazo con una fuerza sobrehumana y lo había arrastrado hacia el sector de los cuartos, sus bolsas, su blusa y sus lentes olvidados en el camino.

Sawamura tardó en comprender que Miyuki sabía hacia dónde se dirigían porque sencillamente estaba siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado sus feromonas; no sólo parecía estar desesperado - tanto como él - porque ambos estuviesen a solas, sino que una ansiedad y actitud defensiva que rayaban lo irrisorio se habían apoderado del Alfa, y Sawamura que entendía cada vez menos, simplemente se dejó arrastrar, demasiado débil física y mentalmente para resistirse e iniciar una pelea buscando explicaciones.

— ¿Por qué rayos tu habitación está tan lejos? Maldita sea.

El Omega nunca lo había visto tan furibundo antes, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo escuchado soltar más de uno o dos improperios por vez, y ahora ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de insultos que había farfullado, impaciente y fastidiado por algo que a Sawamura se le escapaba.

De repente, algo más llamó la atención del Omega. Al girar por uno de los recodos de aquellos pasillos ahora desiertos, una fragancia penetrante y exquisita le llegó a las fosas nasales como si de un afrodisíaco se tratase, frenándolo en seco.

Por supuesto, Miyuki no se había detenido; Sawamura no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta porque el catcher jaló violentamente de su brazo al no percatarse a tiempo que el Omega se había detenido en una esquina, ladeando el rostro hacia el corredor que acababan de traspasar.

Quería, no. _Tenía _que ir hacia allí.

— Sawamura, ¿Qué _crees _que haces?

— ¿Eh?

Miyuki jaló ésta vez adrede con más fuerza de la necesaria; Sawamura colisionó inevitablemente contra su torso, pero el impacto ni siquiera inmutó al Alfa. Otra vez, su aroma tan parecido al café inundó sus fosas nasales, ablandando sus extremidades y sus ansias de pelea; la otra fragancia quedó completamente relegada cuando Miyuki lo presionó contra su torso aún desnudo, obligando a Sawamura a enterrar su rostro contra su piel caliente. El Omega no pudo resistirse y, lastimeramente, sintió el impulso renovado de tocarlo allí, en la mitad del corredor. Ésta vez, Miyuki se dejó hacer sin chistar y, para sorpresa de Sawamura, no retiró su mano cuando éste nuevamente la había introducido dentro de sus pantalones.

— Yo soy el único aquí, ¿me oyes?

— S-Sí…

— No, dímelo.— Miyuki jaló de su cabello con brusquedad, y pese a que Sawamura sintió cierto dolor en la acción, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera demasiado positiva a su vejación.

— Eres el único.

— Que te quede claro.

¿Qué había sido aquel extraño y cautivante aroma que Sawamura había percibido en aquel corredor? Nunca lo sabría. Nuevamente, Miyuki lo había sacado de allí tan rápido como le habían dado las piernas mientras seguía maldiciendo por algo que a Sawamura se le escapaba, pero que realmente no le importaba.

Subieron una escalera más.

— Espera.

Sawamura se detuvo otra vez, ésta vez sofocado y sintiendo el mismo fuego que lo había consumido momentos antes de salir de su habitación. Con la mano libre que le quedaba, apenas tocó su rostro se asombró y asustó por la temperatura que había alcanzado su piel.

— Vamos.

— No puedo...no puedo más, Miyuki-senpai…

Y lo vio. Miyuki lo había estado mirando sin ver realmente, pero Sawamura notó el cambio en su expresión. Sawamura no lo había hecho realmente adrede, pero le agradó ver el cambio favorable en el rostro ajeno. Miyuki había estado con estado de ánimo como mínimo difícil de manejar durante los últimos minutos, y el Omega notó como el tono de su voz un tanto sollozante y afligido parecían haberlo hecho reaccionar. La duda pareció instalarse en el rostro ajeno; Miyuki soltó el brazo de Sawamura y dio un paso adelante, hacia él. Se detuvo con ambos brazos estirados hacia delante, como si se estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo. Descendió las manos y miró por encima de su hombro, y luego otra vez a su posición.

— Miyuki-senpai, qué…

Sawamura se vio alzado en el aire de repente; el envión y el cambio de posición lo dejó momentáneamente sin respiración y su cerebro perdió estabilidad, mareándose. Sus ojos ahora veían el suelo, éste se movía...no, era él quien se movía. Tardó varios segundos en entender en qué posición se hallaba; Miyuki lo había cargado sobre su hombro de manera brusca y no se había detenido ni un segundo, siguiendo camino hasta lo que Sawamura creía era su habitación.

En un momento, Miyuki se detuvo; Sawamura oyó el sonido metálico del pasador, y supo que finalmente habían llegado a su habitación. Cómo lo habían hecho, todavía no lo sabía, pero el contacto directo con la piel del Alfa estaba volviendo loco a Sawamura. Mientras éste parecía luchar contra la puerta, el Omega se dedicó a aferrarse todavía más a su espalda, acariciando y arañando su piel caliente y aún mojada por la lluvia.

— La llave. Sawamura, dime que la tienes.

— ¿Eh?

La desesperación inundó la mente enajenada del Omega. ¿Qué había hecho con la llave? No podía recordarlo. Sabía que había cerrado la puerta una vez había salido durante la tormenta, pero no tenía registro de haberla guardado; como pudo, escarbó en sus bolsillos, sin éxito. Un calor que no tenía nada que ver con los anteriores ascendió por su cuello, enrojeciendo su rostro.

— Sawamura, ¿qué hiciste con la llave?

— La perdí, evidentemente.

— ¿Cómo…? Pero…

Miyuki parecía haberse encolerizado otra vez; sin embargo, depositó a Sawamura otra vez en el suelo con una delicadeza que sorprendió al Omega. El mayor se posicionó delante de él y fue él mismo quien escudriñó entre las ropas de Sawamura, esperanzado con dar con aquel objeto. Mientras Miyuki palpaba sus pantalones, Sawamura sintió la urgencia de aferrarse a él; lo atrajo por el cuello, besándolo de imprevisto. El Alfa no se resistió, pero a Sawamura le pareció incluso oírlo gruñir contra sus labios.

— Dame...dame un segundo.

Con una fuerza de voluntad desconocida, Miyuki apartó a Sawamura y volvió su atención a la puerta.

Sawamura se esperaba que volviese a intentar buscar la llave, o que incluso quisiese ir a su habitación o a algún otro sitio privado...pero cuando oyó el estruendo y vio la madera del pestillo astillarse, supo que realmente parecía no haber tiempo para eso.

Miyuki literalmente había empujado la puerta con tal fuerza que había destruido el marco de la misma y la cerradura junto con la madera; obviamente, la puerta cedió luego del impacto, y otra vez, Miyuki tomó a Sawamura fuertemente del brazo y lo empujó dentro.

En ese momento, el Omega supo que estaba perdido desde el mismo momento en el que había decidido seguir aquel aroma a café tan potente y adictivo, y no se estaba arrepintiendo, para nada.

Sólo pudo tambalearse y caer sentado en su cama mientras observaba a Miyuki intentando obstaculizar la puerta con una silla; sentía sus manos sudorosas, sus miembros temblando débilmente producto de los nervios y la anticipación que su cuerpo necesitaba liberar de una maldita vez.

¿Así de horrible era aquella cosa para todos los Omegas? Estaba al borde del llanto cuando finalmente Miyuki se volteó hacia él, encarándolo. No tardó demasiado en abalanzarse sobre él, aplastándolo contra el colchón mientras devoraba sus labios y se deshacía de la molesta carga que representaba la ropa en esos momentos.

— Ahora si. Espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

* * *

Kuramochi no sólo sentía que no podía abrir los párpados, sino que los ojos le ardían y las extremidades le pesaban de una manera inconcebible. ¿Acababan de salir del entrenamiento infernal de verano? No, aquello ya había pasado…¿había pasado? ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan exhausto?

Intentó moverse, sí que lo hizo. Lo único que consiguió fue estirar una pierna sobre el colchón, sintiendo algunos músculos agarrotados. Su cerebro parecía no querer ponerse en funcionamiento y eso le generaba violencia, porque no podía recordar demasiado…

Un suspiro a su lado lo alertó lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo reaccionara y abriera los ojos. Frunció el ceño mientras se cubría el rostro con un brazo, la luz del sol golpeando de lleno sobre su rostro. ¿Por qué las cortinas no estaban cerradas, si él nunca le permitía a Sawamura que las descorriera…?

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, respirando bruscamente sin proponérselo realmente y mareándose por la cantidad de efluvios que le llegaron a las fosas nasales. Uno era de otro Alfa, pero el más potente y concentrado era demasiado dulzón, y lo conocía demasiado bien…

Lentamente se giró, relajándose y recordando finalmente. Ryosuke dormitaba a su lado cubierto por las sábanas; no se había inmutado por el movimiento brusco que Kuramochi había dado sobre la cama, por lo que decidió recostarse otra vez a su lado. Se sentía levemente mareado, y aquella pesadez otra vez se instalaba en sus párpados...paseó la mirada por el rostro sereno de Ryosuke, por su cuello y sus hombros...y se preocupó al ver la cantidad de hematomas pequeños y cardenales que tenía sobre su piel blanca y tersa...descubrió suavemente tu torso, descubriendo todavía más marcas. ¿Acaso él había sido tan animal de haberle provocado aquellas lesiones, y Ryosuke lo había permitido? Sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente al recordar que, en las últimas horas, no había importado demasiado. Habían tenido sexo durante horas casi sin descansar, y en ese momento Kuramochi comenzó a entender por qué se sentía tan débil…

— Youichi.

El aludido espabiló rápido; Ryosuke se había despertado mientras él seguía divagando, sus ojos puestos sobre los hematomas de su cuello. El Omega parecía distendido y Kuramochi no percibió ningún signo de fastidio en su rostro, por lo que se permitió respirar tranquilo.

Aún.

— ¿Te sientes bien, quieres que te traiga algo?

— En realidad me gustaría saber si puedo caminar.

— R-Ryo-san…

— ¿Otra vez?

Ryosuke rió suavemente y se incorporó; Kuramochi palideció cuando vio en su rostro una leve expresión de dolor, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados en una línea blanca.

— Lo siento, yo no pude controlarme y te lastimé, Ryo-san…

— No me lastimaste, ya deja de disculparte.

— Pero…

El Omega se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Kuramochi; con verguenza, notó que allí también había marcas, incluso en sus caderas.

— Me olvidé de avisarle a Haruichi que no volvía, yo…

La voz de Ryosuke perdió fuerza hasta desaparecer. Con un mal presentimiento, Kuramochi se percató de que había tomado su teléfono celular del suelo y se había quedado observando la pantalla encendida sin pronunciar más palabras; preocupado y ansioso, Kuramochi gateó sobre la cama hasta él, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ryosuke ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su presencia.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Kuramochi.— su tono firme había vuelto a su voz, y Kuramochi no hizo más que quedarse tieso en su sitio.— ¿Qué día nos metimos aquí? Es sólo curiosidad.

— El domingo. Maldita sea, debe ser lunes.

Kuramochi observó la luz del sol que se filtraba en la ventana. Por la intensidad y altura de la misma, debía ser ya media mañana. El entrenador Kataoka iba a asesinarlos si…

— Bueno, te comunico que es miércoles, son las 9:30 AM.

— Qué.

Ryosuke lo miró por arriba del hombro, sonriendo por el tono desconcertado de Kuramochi; éste estiró el cuello y vio que el Omega no mentía; en la pantalla de su celular figuraba la fecha, y la palabra "Miércoles" resaltaba como si se tratara de un insulto.

— Eso explica por qué casi no podemos movernos. No hemos comido en tres días.— el tono risueño y divertido de Ryosuke desconcertó a Kuramochi, quien lo volteó, encarándolo.

— ¿En qué momento pasaron _3 días_?¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que _amaneció dos veces_?

— Estábamos ocupados.— Kuramochi se sonrojó ante las palabras de Ryosuke, sentándose pesadamente en la cama.- Lo que me llama la atención es que nadie intentó sacarnos de aquí.

— Espera. ¿Por qué estuvimos...3 días encerrados?¿El celo de Sawamura duró tres malditos días?¿Ya acabó?

— No lo sé, supongo que sí.

De repente, Ryosuke se soltó del agarre de Kuramochi, incorporándose; éste se dedicó a observarlo con la mente en blanco mientras se vestía, volteando finalmente hacia el Alfa, sonriendo.

— ¿No tienes hambre? Necesito comer algo ya mismo.

— Yo te lo traigo, lo que sea.

De la nada, el deseo de que Ryosuke no saliera por la puerta se había hecho tan presente e intenso en su mente que incluso se incorporó y le impidió caminar hacia la puerta; Ryosuke se limitó a levantar las cejas en señal de confusión, apartando a Kuramochi de su camino.

— Descuida, yo ya lo hago…

— ¡No! Quiero decir, no es necesario que salgas, yo te traeré comida.— nuevamente, se colocó frente a él obstaculizándole la salida.

— Kuramochi…

El tono dulzón y amenazante de Kuramochi le indicó que ya estaba en problemas. Los segundos pasaron y Kuramochi, pese a temer ofender a Ryosuke, no pudo moverse de su sitio. Algo muy dentro de su ser, quizás su instinto, le gritaba que no dejara salir a Ryosuke de allí dentro, al menos no tan pronto. La necesidad de protegerlo y brindarle lo que necesitara estaban aturdiéndolo, y la idea comenzaba a disgustarlo porque jamás había sido así de sobreprotector con el mayor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su personalidad.

— Lo siento, sólo...no quiero que me dejes.

— No te estoy dejando, tonto. Sal conmigo, afuera no hay ningún monstruo. Vamos, cámbiate. Esperaré afuera.

Simplemente lo empujó y siguió camino hasta la puerta; el aroma dulzón de Ryosuke seguía allí, embelezándolo, pero ahora había perdido cierta intensidad.

Con más rapidez de la que le hubiese gustado, juntó su ropa interior y pantalones, perdidos en el suelo. Varias preguntas iban instalándose en su mente mientras se esforzaba por vestirse con el cansancio encima, cada vez más dudas y recelos en su mente.

— Youichi.

La alarma en la voz de Ryosuke lo obligó a levantar bruscamente la cabeza, despejando su mente. El Omega estaba del lado de afuera de la puerta, la luz del sol encandilando un poco a Kuramochi. Sin embargo, alcanzó a distinguir que no lo estaba mirando precisamente a él cuando lo había llamado, sino que observaba con el ceño fruncido el corredor, más allá de su posición. Tampoco sonreía.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No lo sé...algo...algo está mal.— la inseguridad y un leve hilo de temor se dejó filtrar en la voz de Ryosuke, alarmando aún más a Kuramochi.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ansioso, Kuramochi siguió el camino visual de Ryosuke. El corredor estaba desierto y no se oían las voces ni los pasos de nadie. Sólo había una puerta abierta, pero no parecía haber nadie en el umbral de la misma…

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kuramochi al notar dos cosas que le helaron la sangre; la puerta correspondía a la habitación que ocupaba con Sawamura y Maezono. Por lo que sabía, el entrenador había cerrado con llave la puerta para evitar que el Omega saliera o alguien más ingresara mientras su primer celo transcurría, y ahora no sólo estaba abierta...sino que claramente alguien la había forzado brutalmente.

La cerradura se encontraba en una posición anómala y la madera estaba astillada.


	6. Chapter 6

**— **No, Youichi, espera.

— Suéltame.

Por primera vez, los roles se invertían. Kuramochi sintió la ira creciendo dentro de su pecho, envenenando su cerebro. Alguien había ingresado a la fuerza a su cuarto, al cuarto donde Sawamura...maldito fuera el hijo de puta, iba a destruirlo, se había aprovechado de la indefensión del Omega para...el terror se hizo paso entre el enojo y el miedo al pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiese sido más de uno…

Ryosuke intentó jalar del brazo a Kuramochi en un intento por frenarlo sin demasiado éxito. Kuramochi prácticamente arrastró consigo al Omega mientras intentaba llegar a su propia habitación presa de un arranque de cólera que no estaba pudiendo manejar demasiado bien. Oía la voz de Ryosuke pero no podía entender qué le decía, seguramente intentando detenerlo.

— Es mejor llamar al entrenador, no te metas en una pelea, podrían expulsarte.

— ¿Pelea? Voy a matar al miserable, traidor, sea quien sea cavó su propia fosa…

— Piensa un poco en Sawamura, ¿quieres? No lo traumes aún más.

— Justamente en él estoy pensando, voy a moler a golpes a…

— No voy a permitirlo.

El Omega se plantó delante suyo, sabiendo que la ira de Kuramochi no llegaba a tanto como para lastimarlo. El Alfa se detuvo en seco, incapaz de empujar a Ryosuke. Sabía que en el estado en el que se hallaba su mente podría hacerle daño, por lo que retrocedió un paso, apartándose.

— Ryo, por favor, apártate.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vayas a repartir golpes y termines metiéndote en un lío?

— No puedo dejar a Sawamura...ahí, así.

— Mira…

Ryosuke alcanzó a decir algo más, pero Kuramochi no le prestó atención. De su cuarto provenían dos voces, y ninguna de las dos era la de Sawamura. Ni siquiera se percató de que había apartado a Ryosuke violentamente del camino; sólo lo hizo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto, sus ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que había allí dentro.

No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ahora entendía por qué no había oído antes las voces ni las había reconocido.

— Kuramochi-senpai, ¡no te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame, quieres!

— ¿A cuál de los dos tengo que asesinar?

— A ninguno, sólo...a ver si me ayudas a separarlos…

Kuramochi se sintió aliviado por una fracción de segundo; exhaló, apoyándose en el marco roto de la puerta. Sawamura estaba bien, o al menos es lo que aparentaba y Kuramochi veía. Lo alarmó ver que llevaba puesta sólo una camiseta larga, sus piernas al descubierto. Al menos tenía energía para gritarle y pelear, y eso sumado a que el Alfa no alcanzaba a verle ninguna herida visible, lo dejaban un _poco _más tranquilo. El aroma del Omega allí era intenso, pero era la habitación en la que teóricamente había estado encerrado todo aquel período fatídico. Se alivió al percatarse de que ya no era tan picante y molesto como antes...

Ahora, el problema estaba literalmente delante de Sawamura o mejor dicho, los problemas en el suelo. Le sorprendió en cierto modo lo que vio: Chris estaba en el piso de espaldas mientras Miyuki intentaba ahorcarlo, o eso era lo que intentaba hacer. Ambos estaban tan enzarzados golpeándose y forcejeando que a Kuramochi le resultaba difícil distinguir si alguno de los dos estaba herido o quién iba ganando. Sawamura intentaba jalar del brazo a Miyuki sin éxito, y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que el otro estaba con el torso al descubierto. Y descalzo.

Iba a tener que intervenir. La cuestión era que no sabía a cuál de los tres golpear.

— Sawamura, apártate.

— ¿Qué...Kuramochi-senpai!

Kuramochi empujó con tanta fuerza a Sawamura que éste se vio propulsado hacia atrás, otra vez sobre la cama. En el proceso, no perdió oportunidad y le propinó una patada a Miyuki, el cual no pareció sentirla al ver como tampoco soltaba a Chris.

Recién cuando se montó sobre Miyuki y comenzó a asfixiarlo con una llave al cuello pareció reaccionar.

— Maldito, vas a detenerte ahora mismo…

— Kuramochi, suéltame ahora.— el forcejeo se trasladó hacia él, y Kuramochi se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía Miyuki en esos momentos, las suficientes para voltearlo a él también sobre el duro suelo.— No te metas.

— No puedes matarlo, estúpido, contrólate.

— Y una mierda que no puedo hacerlo.

El tono amenazante pero seguro de Miyuki alertó a Kuramochi. El maldito hablaba en serio. Luego de oírlo de aquella manera tan desbordada, se permitió ojear a Chris por un momento; el mayor estaba en clara desventaja. Un hilillo de sangre corría desde la comisura de sus labios, y en ese momento Kuramochi pudo empezar a atar cabos. Chris lo miró con clara culpa y confusión en el rostro, y Kuramochi al fin pudo comprender que el que había perdido el control ahí había sido Miyuki.

Pero, ¿por qué?

No quería saber la respuesta, no todavía.

De repente, por el rabillo del ojo notó que Miyuki estaba intentando golpear a Chris otra vez; más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado, pudo propinarle un golpe de puño en el rostro, lo suficientemente intenso como para hacerlo caer hacia atrás.

Sawamura, Chris y Kuramochi quedaron en silencio observando el cuerpo inerte de Miyuki, de espaldas en el suelo. Sawamura fue el primero en acercarse, una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo exponiéndose en sus feromonas.

— Respira.

Kuramochi y Chris también respiraron luego de aquello. Al ver que a diferencia de Miyuki, Chris no intentaba ninguna agresión hacia él, Kuramochi lo ayudó a incorporarse del suelo. Cuando el Alfa extendió una mano hacia Sawamura para que hiciese lo mismo, éste lo rechazó, quedándose al lado de Miyuki.

— Sawamura, levántate. Se desmayó por el golpe, no se va a morir. Desgraciadamente.

— No... no digas eso, Kuramochi-senpai.

Con horror, el aludido observó como las aguas subían rápidamente a los ojos de Sawamura, quien intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas agachando la cabeza. ¿Sawamura...estaba llorando por Miyuki? ¿Aquello de verdad estaba sucediendo?. Abrió la boca para preguntarle si él también se había golpeado la cabeza, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo desistir.

— Está sensible, acaba de salir de su primer celo. No lo instigues.

La voz suave y tersa de Ryosuke le llegó fuerte y claro a los oídos de Kuramochi. Bajando los decibeles de ira, Kuramochi exhaló pesadamente, volteando hacia Ryosuke y abrazándolo por la cintura sin importarle la presencia de los demás. El Omega, sorprendido por la actitud posesiva de Kuramochi, se dejó hacer, relajándose cuando el Alfa presionó su nariz contra su cuello, olfateando su aroma dulzón.

— ¿Y tú estás bien?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Claro que estoy bien.

— Ryosuke.— el brazo que rodeaba su cintura afianzó el agarre, presionándolo contra su torso. El Omega se limitó a apoyar la frente en el hombro ajeno, sorprendido por el tono serio de Kuramochi.— ¿Seguro?

— Yo…

— Lamento esto.

De la nada, Chris parecía haber recuperado su voz. Ambos voltearon hacia él, de pie a sus espaldas. Ryosuke se zafó del agarre de Kuramochi, acercándose a Chris para evaluar que tan grave habían sido los golpes en su rostro.

— Tú también apestas como Alfa. Kuramochi, basta.

— P-pero…— el aludido había querido interponerse entre Ryosuke y Chris en un acto más instintivo que racional y el Omega lo había apartado con una mano.

— Te dio bastante duro, eh.

— ¡Ryo-san, no es cosa para reírse!.- el aludido volteó hacia Kuramochi, su sonrisa ensanchandose.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Se puede saber qué pasó?

Chris miró alternativamente a Ryosuke y luego a Sawamura. Éste no parecía tener intenciones de despegarse del piso ni de Miyuki, quien aún no recuperaba la conciencia. Suspiró, desviando la mirada otra vez hacia Ryosuke.

— Es como mínimo, difícil de explicar.

— Inténtalo.

Los tres salieron al corredor buscando un poco de aire; todos se sentían levemente asfixiados por la mezcla de aromas que había dentro de la habitación, sobre todo Kuramochi y Chris. Éste apenas se tocó el rostro donde momentos antes Miyuki lo había golpeado, su mirada perdida en algún punto entre la puerta y el corredor.

— Oí a Sawamura gritar. El entrenador Kataoka, al igual que ustedes, nos había informado de la situación, pero aún así decidí investigar qué sucedía. Cuando doble el corredor y encaré la puerta de su cuarto, vi la cerradura destruida.

— Entonces fue Miyuki.— Chris miró unos segundos a Kuramochi antes se proseguir.

— No puedo afirmarlo. Temí lo peor, así que ingresé al cuarto buscando a Sawamura. Cuando quise percatarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Pero Miyuki estaba en la habitación?.— preguntó Ryosuke, preocupado por Sawamura.

— No. El primer golpe que recibí fue en la espalda, y acababa de entrar a la habitación.

— Al igual que tú, quizás ese tonto pensó que intentabas hacerle algo a Sawamura.— terció Ryosuke, echando un vistazo a Sawamura, metiendo la cabeza en la habitación.— Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se despega de él.

— Yo quiero saber quién rompió la puerta de mi habitación.

— Chicos…¿se puede saber qué sucedió aquí?

Todos quedaron paralizados al oír la voz profunda y seria del entrenador Kataoka. Giraron el rostro hacia el corredor contiguo; absortos como estaban en la charla y en vigilar que las cosas no volvieran a salirse de control, ninguno se percató de la llegada del adulto al lugar. Kuramochi y Chris se presionaron aún más contra la baranda del corredor, lo más lejos posible de la puerta de aquella habitación. Ryosuke simplemente ingresó en la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Ahora sí que Kuramochi temía por su vida. El aura amenazante de Kataoka se hacía notar, la ira haciendo surgir sus feromonas de Alfa por todo el lugar. Seguramente el hombre estaba atando cabos, su mirada había ido de ellos hacia Ryosuke y luego hacia la puerta destruida, aquello no pintaba nada bien…

— Podemos explicarlo.— Chris no se amedrentó al percibir el peligro. Se adelantó un paso, encarando al entrenador.

— ¿Chris, qué demonios te sucedió? Más vale que tengan una explicación decente. Díganme que Sawamura está bien.

— Lo estoy, Jefe.

Todos los presentes observaron a Sawamura, quien acababa de salir de la habitación junto a Ryosuke. Kuramochi se alivió al notar que el mayor lo había obligado a vestirse apropiadamente, aunque la conducta un tanto esquiva de Sawamura no era natural; ladeaba el rostro constantemente hacia atrás, hacia el interior de la habitación, y era sólo cuestión de segundos para que Kataoka se percatara de su actitud.

— Pues no parece. Irás a la enfermería a que te revisen. ¿Por qué miras tanto hacia dentro, quién más está allí?

— Miyuki, entrenador.— Ryosuke soltó la información como quien no quiere la cosa; todos vieron el rostro de Kataoka palidecer. Al igual que ellos, estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas.— Está fuera de peligro. Creo.

— ...por todos los santos.

Kataoka parecía estar debatiéndose internamente sin añadir nada más; Kuramochi aprovechó la situación para soltarle una señal amenazante a Sawamura de que más tarde iban a aclarar aquel "malentendido". El Omega simplemente lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y con horror, el Alfa notó que quería introducirse otra vez en aquel cuartucho al que ya no quería volver a entrar.

— Bueno, ya me explicarán qué pasó aquí. Kominato, en realidad estaba buscándote a ti.

— ¿A mi?

Kuramochi fue rápido. Sus ojos pasaron del entrenador hacia el Omega, y cuando éste hizo aquella pregunta retórica, vio como alguna conclusión acelerada se instalaba en su mente. Su rostro se puso pálido, y Kuramochi reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerlo al ver un leve temblor en sus piernas, debilidad que sólo él había notado.

— Mi hermano está bien, ¿verdad? Haruichi está en su cuarto, ¿no es así?

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Kataoka no contestó de inmediato. Kuramochi apretó a Ryosuke entre sus brazos intentando infundirle una tranquilidad que sabía no le estaba llegando. Era su hermano menor, maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

— Haruichi está bien, pero está en la enfermería. Yo...Ryosuke, creo que tenemos que hablar. En privado.— el entrenador fue bastante directo cuando lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Kuramochi, quien aún así no se apartó del Omega.— Kuramochi. Hazte cargo de Miyuki hasta que yo vuelva, Chris, ayúdalo, favor. No, mejor acompaña a Sawamura a la enfermería mientras yo regreso.

— Claro, entrenador.

— No voy a dejarlo solo.

La negativa de Kuramochi lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo. El Alfa no despegaba la mirada del entrenador en un claro duelo de voluntades; Ryosuke posó una de sus manos en el antebrazo de Kuramochi, apenas presionando en un intento por llamar su atención. Kuramochi dejó descansar su mano sobre la del Omega sin hacer contacto visual con él.

— Kuramochi.— Chris carraspeó, evidentemente incómodo con la situación.— Creo que deberías tranquilizarte.

— He dicho que no voy a abandonarlo.

— Nadie va a abandonar a nadie aquí, Kuramochi.

El entrenador finalmente exhaló el aire que retenía, y al Alfa le dio la impresión de que la conjunción de situaciones lo estaban sobrepasando. No quería ir en contra de los designios del hombre, pero Ryosuke no estaba en condiciones de afrontar lo que sea que fuera a decirle solo, y él iba a estar allí para él porque…

— No lo haré.— terco, Kuramochi estaba intentando encontrar la forma de que Kataoka comprendiera su punto de vista sin exponer demasiado a Ryosuke…

— No eres su Alfa, no lo has marcado.

Un silencio demasiado incomodo a varios niveles se instaló entre los presentes; Ryosuke finalmente se soltó del agarre de Kuramochi, y para desesperación de éste, creyó notar cierto fastidio en el Omega.

— Por lo tanto, no puedes decidir por él. Confía un poco en Kominato, hazme el favor.— lo último lo había dicho en un tono más suave que igualmente dejaba entrever el hastío que sentía.

— No tardaré.

Ryosuke lo dijo al pasar y quitándole importancia, pero no volteó a ver a los presentes. Kuramochi sintió las palabras, tanto las excusas como las disculpas atoradas en su garganta. Vio como el Omega se alejaba caminando con Kataoka hacia el final del corredor y se sintió más impotente que nunca.

El entrenador tenía razón, Kuramochi no era nadie en la vida de Ryosuke. Ni siquiera había podido demostrarle su apoyo, algo de contención. Sabía que Ryosuke no era débil, todo lo contrario; el Omega tenía un carácter más fuerte que el suyo y se sobreponía mejor a las situaciones estresantes, pero aquello se trataba de su hermano menor, y Kuramochi sabía lo que Haruichi representaba para Ryosuke.

— Sawamura, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Podemos ir a la enfermería?

Oyó la voz amortiguada de Chris; Kuramochi volteó hacia la puerta. El Alfa estaba con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación. En algún momento de descuido, Sawamura había vuelto a meterse allí dentro. Sus nervios se crisparon del todo; Kuramochi empujó a Chris, e impulsado por la decepción que sentía hacia sí mismo ingresó a su propio cuarto para descubrir a Sawamura intentando incorporar a Miyuki del suelo.

— Déjalo ya, Sawamura. No se va a morir, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Entonces por qué no despierta?.— nuevamente, ambos Alfas vieron los ojos de Sawamura cubrirse de lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse sobre su rostro ya de por si sonrojado por el llanto anterior.— Kuramochi-senpai, lo golpeaste demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Yo? Él se golpeó solo la cabeza cuando cayó de espaldas, estúpido.

Chasqueó la lengua, ayudando a Sawamura. Lo cierto era que le preocupaba un poco que el idiota no se despertara. Con la colaboración de Chris lograron subirlo a la cama de Sawamura; Kuramochi examinó su cabeza y cierta tranquilidad recorrió su ser al comprobar que al menos no había sangre y todo parecía estar en su lugar. Bueno, casi todo.

— ¿Dónde están sus gafas? Ahora que lo recuerdo, no las traía cuando lo golpeé.

— Las olvidó en el salón de entrenamiento. Creo.- dijo Sawamura al pasar, restándole importancia.

— Ah, ya veo. Espera.— oyó jadear a Sawamura cuando el tono de Kuramochi cambió repentinamente.— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso, si estuviste aquí…? Sawamura, empieza a hablar.

— No puedes echarme la culpa, ¡me asfixiaba aquí dentro! El Jefe sólo me encerró y nadie me dijo nada, pensé que iba a morir.— se defendió Sawamura, incorporándose de la cama mientras retrocedía.

— Eso significa que saliste de aquí dentro durante tu celo, ¿no es así? Sawamura, _¿qué has hecho?_

La conclusión más obvia estaba allí, frente a él. Sintiendo sus nervios colapsando, observó de reojo a Miyuki. El maldito dormía plácidamente dentro de su desmayo; sin embargo, ahora que lo veía con más calma, Kuramochi podía notar ciertas marcas sobre su piel que nada tenían que ver con la pelea en la que había participado minutos antes.

No, no _y no_.

Se incorporó siguiendo los pasos de Sawamura mientras éste seguía retrocediendo; los nervios se amontonaron en su garganta sintiendo la ansiedad de confirmar la desgracia para que aquello se terminara de transformar en una pesadilla. Estiró una mano para sostener a Sawamura e impedir que escapara de la habitación, pero Chris sostuvo su mano en el aire, justo a tiempo para arruinar sus planes.

— Déjalo.

— Tú llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo, ¿no es así?.— el mayor frunció los labios en un claro gesto de fastidio que Kuramochi sabía ambos compartían.— ¿_Aún así_ no quieres saberlo?

— No, no quiero.

— Chris...no seas cobarde.— farfulló Kuramochi, soltándose del agarre de Chris, desviando su atención de Sawamura hacia él, frustrado.

— Le temo a mis propios sentimientos. Sí, lo sé. Soy patético.

Lo había dicho en un tono de voz tan bajo que a Kuramochi le había costado entenderle la frase entera; al oírlo, su mano cayó inerte, sin fuerza. Podía incluso alcanzar a ver la lucha interna que mantenía Chris en su mente y se avergonzó de sí mismo. Había notado que el Alfa observaba de manera singular a Sawamura, pero nunca creyó que aquello se debía a una atracción de tipo romántica, no al menos abiertamente. Ahora que podía percibir su expresión compungida, pensó en qué hubiese hecho él en semejante situación. Si existiese la más mínima posibilidad que alguien se atreviera a tocar un sólo cabello de Ryosuke, lo hubiese asesinado sin dudarlo...ahora, si hubiese sido consensual, si Ryosuke hubiese permitido aquello voluntariamente…

Ni siquiera podía imaginar la destrucción que hubiese atravesado su mente ante algo como aquello.

— No lo eres..— murmuró, finalmente.— Sawamura, maldita sea. Ve a la enfermería, de paso avisas que éste idiota está aquí desmayado y lo vienen a ver.

— ¡S-Sí!

Y así huyó del cuarto. Lamentablemente, Chris había tenido que presenciar lo rápido que Sawamura había obedecido cuando en la orden había incluido a Miyuki, pero eso ahora ya no importaba. El mayor salió tras el Omega con paso más lento, casi apesadumbrado.

— Cuida de Miyuki hasta que vuelva, te lo encargo.

— No puedo entender cómo es posible que no quieras asesinarlo.

Kuramochi quería matar a Miyuki con sus propias manos y él no estaba involucrado emocionalmente en el tema; se sentó en la misma cama donde Miyuki descansaba, bufando. Chris simplemente se volteó hacia él, sonriendo. La diversión no le llegó a los ojos.

— ¿Quién dijo que no? Pero debo pensar en el bienestar de Sawamura primero, no puedo ser tan egoísta.

— Tan egoísta…- Kuramochi no podía ni quería comprender como era que Chris podía tener un alma tan grande y misericordiosa.— Vete antes de que yo también te parta la cara.

Chris apenas lo saludó con la mano y partió tras Sawamura. Kuramochi suspiró, frotándose la cara mientras intentaba calmarse y ordenar sus ideas. ¿Era posible que todo se descontrolara en menos de una hora? Tendría que haber evitado que Ryosuke escapara de la habitación, tal vez así hubiesen ganado un poco más de tiempo de tranquilidad…

El salón de entrenamiento, ¿eh? Quizás si iba hasta allí encontraría algo más que las gafas de Miyuki…¿por qué las había dejado ahí, en primer lugar?

Se levantó de la cama, sopesando las posibilidades de abandonar a Miyuki. No parecía querer despertar en los próximos minutos y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían Chris y Sawamura en volver, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que quedarse encerrado con el cuerpo inconsciente del otro Alfa tampoco tenía demasiado sentido.

Al salir de la habitación, apenas tocó la puerta rota. Chasqueó la lengua, pensando que posiblemente había sido Miyuki quien la había destrozado. Iba a pagar por ello también, cuando despertara…

Cuando estuvo en el corredor, tampoco había rastros de Kataoka o Ryosuke. Probablemente habían ido a la enfermería a ver a Haruichi y otra vez, una mezcla de ansiedad, incertidumbre y frustración se apoderaron de él, sin saber bien hacia dónde dirigir realmente sus pasos.

* * *

Haruichi realmente no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en su vida. Si abría o cerraba los ojos era indistinto, sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Hacía varios minutos que se sostenía de la puerta del baño de la enfermería, creyendo caer una y otra vez, la sensación nauseosa nunca abandonando la boca de su estómago.

¿Qué era lo que seguía vomitando, si no había alcanzado a comer nada ese último día?

— Furuya, vete. Es la última vez que te lo digo, estoy bien.— elevó la voz para que el Alfa lo oyera. Sabía bien que estaba detrás de la puerta porque _ahora _incluso podía percibir su cercanía física sin verlo.

— Si lo estás, abre la puerta.

El Omega bufó, fastidiado. Luego de que aquella primera noche hubiese pasado sin problemas en su cuarto en compañía de Furuya, Haruichi comenzó a notar que algo no estaba bien con su cuerpo al día siguiente, y para la noche del martes la fiebre y las náuseas se hicieron incontrolables al punto en el que Furuya se había visto obligado a llevarlo a cuestas hasta la enfermería del colegio. El Omega jamás se percató del traslado hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba vomitando en un retrete que no era el de su cuarto.

Mantener alejado a Furuya había sido todo un reto, no sólo para él sino para las enfermeras y el médico. Durante sus primeros momentos de estadía allí se había vuelto incluso agresivo con cualquiera que intentara acercarse a Haruichi, aunque fuese sólo para tomarle la temperatura. Al cabo de un par de horas el Omega se había hartado de su aura intensa y sus pocas ganas de ayudar al resto a ayudarlo a él, por lo que había tenido que prácticamente gritarle que se controlara.

Y eso había derivado en que aquella mañana Furuya pareciera un alma en pena en las cercanías de Haruichi, gruñendo a las enfermeras y manteniéndose en un silencio sepulcral a su lado. A esas alturas el Omega ya no sabía qué era peor, si las conductas inestables del Alfa o la descompostura que no tenía miras de ceder, ya preocupándolo.

El médico le había informado que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo efectos adversos clásicos pero exagerados del vínculo al que se estaba adaptando después de que Furuya lo mordiera. Lo habían inyectado con medicamentos que desconocía un par de veces e incluso ese día, temprano por la mañana, el médico había decidido que lo mejor en su caso era realizarle una vía para hidratarlo por vía endovenosa visto y considerando que ya presentaba signos de deshidratación moderados.

De continuar así, iban a tener que trasladarlo a un centro de mayor complejidad. Lo que implicaba un hospital, y aquello sí tendrían que informárselo directamente a sus padres…

No supo si fue el temor que aquella sola idea le provocó, el efecto de los medicamentos o que finalmente su cuerpo se estaba adaptando satisfactoriamente al cambio, pero la fiebre al menos había cedido, no así las náuseas. Al menos había podido dormir algo aquella noche sin tener que correr literalmente al baño…

— Entrenador.

El corazón de Haruichi se detuvo por una fracción de segundo para luego comenzar a latir en forma violenta y rápida contra su pecho. La voz de su hermano mayor fuera del baño, salida de la misma nada lo había desestabilizado al punto de marearse otra vez, teniendo que sentarse en el retrete para no caer.

— Furuya, sal un momento.

— No me iré.

La voz potente del entrenador Kataoka se dejó oír fuerte y clara, retumbando en la pequeña antesala de la enfermería. La vergüenza de Haruichi crecía cada vez más conforme se percataba de que la información ya había llegado hasta su hermano. Lo sabía, intuía que en algún punto iba a tener que dar la cara y enfrentarse directamente a él, iba a tener que darle explicaciones de cómo era posible que, si él le había ordenado que pusiera el pestillo a la puerta y aguardara su regreso, hubiese terminado no sólo teniendo sexo con otro miembro del equipo sino que encima se hubiese dejado marcar de aquella manera tan irresponsable y temeraria…

— Vas a irte. Ahora.

Haruichi se levantó del retrete colocando una mano sobre la puerta, de repente dispuesto a salir. Conocía bien los tonos de voz de Ryosuke y _ese _precisamente estaba sólo reservado para las amenazas verdaderas. Si lo había oído más de una vez, había sido cuando eran pequeños y su hermano se dedicaba a repartir justicia por mano propia cuando Haruichi no sabía defenderse solo, y las cosas nunca habían terminado bien, nada bien.

Por ese motivo, supo en ese instante que si no intervenía, la situación iba a tornarse peligrosa. Su hermano era absolutamente capaz de enfrentarse violentamente con Furuya e incluso considerando las diferencias de altura y fuerza, sabía que Ryosuke tenía las de ganar si se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, era cobarde. Temía enfrentar aún cara a cara a su hermano mayor, le aterraba ver la decepción y el enojo plasmados en su rostro, y el mayor miedo que enfrentaba era que le diera la espalda pese a saber que debía hacerse responsable de lo que él mismo había permitido.

— Furuya.— Haruichi apenas había pronunciado su nombre y sabía perfectamente que el Alfa estaba detrás de la puerta, atento a sus palabras.— Hazle caso. Yo...tenemos que hablar.

— Pero…

— Hazme caso a mí. Sal.

Increíblemente, el momento de tensión no se prolongó demasiado y Furuya pareció captar el peligro en el tono de ambos hermanos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Haruichi oyó los pasos de Furuya alejándose de la puerta.

— Estaré fuera.

Lo había dicho en tono de advertencia para Ryosuke, pero Haruichi sabía que iba más dirigido hacia él por si necesitaba apoyo.

Y sí que lo necesitaba.

Haruichi tardó más de 5 minutos en salir por cuenta propia del baño; en ese transcurso del tiempo nadie habló, ingresó o salió de aquella pequeña sala que se había transformado en un refugio aquel último día. Al Omega le tomó más de 3 intentos lograr abrir la puerta sin arrepentirse a último momento hasta que finalmente se dijo a sí mismo que estaba dilatando una situación que iba a darse, tarde o temprano.

Cuando salió del baño, lo primero que notó fue que el entrenador Kataoka también se había marchado, probablemente junto a Furuya. Ryosuke se hallaba sentado en la cama en la que él antes había dormido, hacía apenas unas horas antes de que las náuseas lo despertaran nuevamente; la expresión de su rostro parecía serena, tranquila. Cuando Haruichi surgió de su escondite, ladeó el rostro en su dirección, la mirada de ambos hermanos al fin encontrándose.

Haruichi fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, incapaz de sostenerlo.

— Lo siento.

— Vas a tener que especificar por cuál de todas las estupideces que has hecho te estás disculpando.— su tono no era agresivo, pero aún así Haruichi no se atrevió a dar un paso más dentro de la habitación.— Puedo incluso enumerarlas.

— Por todas.

— Haruichi...en primer lugar, acércate. A diferencia de Furuya yo no muerdo, aunque no creo que eso te dé miedo ahora mismo.

— Hermano…

Aún así, Haruichi se atrevió a acercarse hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado a un gesto de Ryosuke. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que otra vez, fue el hermano mayor quien habló.

— Supongo que la culpa es mía.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.— finalmente, Haruichi se atrevió a encarar a su hermano, quien ya lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa que expresaba una especie de tristeza que lastimó a Haruichi.

— Te he sobreprotegido todo éste tiempo y te mantuve en una ignorancia que no fue saludable para ti.

— Soy grande, yo...yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Seguro? No lo creo.

Otro silencio se dio entre ellos, ésta vez menos incómodo que el anterior.

— El entrenador Kataoka iba a llamar a nuestros padres.— soltó de repente Ryosuke, soltando una pequeña risa.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Cuando me comentó lo que te había sucedido, apenas pude reaccionar. Haruichi, cuando te digo que no eres consciente de lo que has hecho, escúchame porque tengo razón. Eres menor de edad, esto es como mínimo _grave_.

—Furuya también es menor de edad.— de la nada, Haruichi sintió el deseo de no culpar a Furuya por aquello. Ryosuke torció su sonrisa al oír su nombre pero, como siempre, no le hizo perder la calma.

— Sin embargo, es Alfa. Sabes que las leyes nos contemplan de manera diferente y con justas razones.

— ¿Entonces…?¿Papá y mamá van a venir?

— No, tonto. Logré convencer al entrenador que yo puedo hacerme cargo de ti al menos hasta que me gradúe, ya tengo 18.

Haruichi exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo presa de los nervios. Como siempre, su hermano mayor había obrado como un salvador en su vida y, pese a que le incomodaba que siguiera protegiéndolo incluso en la preparatoria, tuvo que admitir que él mismo se lo buscaba.

— Gracias, hermano…

— Bajo algunos términos, por supuesto.

El menor se le quedó mirando fijamente. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna después de aquella revelación, y Haruichi tendría que haber previsto que nada iba a ser gratis luego de haber logrado que Ryosuke no lo abandonara a su suerte.

— Dime.

— No quiero que frecuentes a Furuya. Sólo lo justo y necesario. Te prohíbo que mientras yo esté en Seidou tengas cualquier tipo de contacto íntimo con él, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

El tono serio de Ryosuke le indicó con certeza que aquello no era un juego. La sonrisa siempre presente en el rostro de su hermano mayor se había esfumado, y en esos momentos lo observaba con tanta intensidad que Haruichi temía lo traspasara con la mirada. En los segundos que transcurrieron luego de su "petición", Haruichi sopesó sus posibilidades. No le agradaba para nada el hecho de estar restringido en algo, cualquier cosa que fuera; por otro lado, temía que no pudiese mantener su palabra más por una cuestión hormonal e instintiva que por un capricho, y además estaba la cuestión de que Furuya no aceptaría semejantes condiciones.

Sin embargo, era eso o permitir que sus padres terminaran enterándose de la nefasta situación en la que se había metido. Probablemente ellos si reaccionarían en forma más terminante y agresiva que Ryosuke, e incluso Haruichi sopesaba el terror de que decidieran cambiarlo de colegio, con todos los trastornos que eso implicaría a varios niveles.

El sólo pensamiento de irse de allí, de no ser más parte del colegio, del equipo de béisbol de Seidou, de perder a sus amigos o del sólo hecho de hallarse tan alejado de Furuya...le comprimió el pecho en un dolor sordo que ni siquiera podía soportar, y era sólo una posibilidad, no un hecho.

Al menos así podría permanecer allí y cerciorarse de que Furuya se encontrara a salvo de su propia estupidez.

— ¿Haruichi?

— Está bien. Lo haré, hermano.— de imprevisto, Haruichi sintió la mano suave de Ryosuke sobre su cabeza transmitiéndole la calidez y el confort que necesitaba en esos momentos sólo con un pequeño gesto.

— Cuando empiecen a pasar los días...créeme que vas a entender por qué te pido esto. No lo hago porque odie a Furuya, sino porque te amo a ti.

Las palabras de Ryosuke conmovieron a Haruichi al borde del llanto, echándole la culpa a la sobrecarga hormonal por ello. Ryosuke revolvió los cabellos de Haruichi intentando alivianar la situación; el menor se limitó a sonreír mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas de manera disimulada.

— Ahora, muéstrame qué te hizo ese animal. Necesito una excusa para golpearlo cuando salga de aquí.

— Hermano, ¿no era que no lo odiabas?

— No lo odio , lo aborrezco. Lo quiero lejos de ti, del colegio, del planeta. Me gustaría verlo muerto, pero eso ya es mucho pedir.

— ¡Hermano!

— Ya, ya. Muéstrame.

El tono cómplice en su voz le brindó el coraje que necesitaba para exponer su cuello a Ryosuke; avergonzado, Haruichi se sometió al escrutinio directo de su hermano mayor durante varios segundos que se hicieron eternos, hasta que finalmente lo oyó suspirar.

— Eso debió doler.

— No tanto. Fue más como un hormigueo que…— de repente, Haruichi se percató de que le estaba explicando a su hermano mayor como Furuya lo había mordido, el rubor cubriendo rápidamente sus mejillas.

— Así que eso es lo que se siente, eh.

Haruichi observó a su hermano detenidamente. Aquellas últimas palabras las había pronunciado más para sí mismo que para el menor, y de la nada, la duda regresó a su mente como un fogonazo de luz, recordando.

— Por cierto, hermano…¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

* * *

— Esa es la situación actual, Yuki.

Yuki Tetsuya no soltó una sola palabra. El único sonido que se oía en aquel salón que el entrenador Kataoka utilizaba como su despacho personal era el ventilador de techo que emitía algunos sonidos chirriantes y siniestros de manera regular. Yuki levantó la mirada de sus manos, sentado en uno de los amplios sillones. Kataoka le daba la espalda en esos momentos mientras observaba a través de la cortina el campo de béisbol de Seidou. El estudiante de tercer año, casi a punto de egresar, sabía que el entrenador era incluso incapaz de encararlo sabiendo que ni él mismo podía creer que las cosas hubiesen llegado hasta ese punto.

Hacían ya casi dos semanas desde que todo aquello había comenzado o, mejor dicho, terminado. Yuki, como la mayoría de los estudiantes que no habían podido abandonar los dormitorios de Seidou aquel fin de semana fatídico en el que Sawamura había entrado en su primera necesidad, se había a encerrarse en su habitación y a aturdirse a sí mismo con lociones, perfumes e incluso alcohol para poder sobrellevar los días infernales que duró aquella situación casi insostenible.

Cuando creía que la habían librado con suerte, se había enterado más temprano que tarde de las desgracias acontecidas.

El simple golpe que supuestamente Miyuki Kazuya se había dado contra el suelo, había resultado ser un poco más que eso. Cuando el doctor finalmente lo había podido evaluar de manera correcta, se había alarmado por el tiempo que habían tardado en percatarse de lo anormal su inconsciencia luego de una hora de transcurrido el trauma. Habían terminado trasladándolo al hospital más cercano y el diagnóstico había sido algo espantoso que combinaba las palabras hemorragia y cráneo. O cerebro, la cuestión ya era lo suficientemente grave como para que Yuki prestara atención a los detalles.

Habían asegurado que la cuestión no era grave, y por suerte así había sido. Dos días después, Miyuki había despertado desorientado por las drogas y la ubicación; Yuki y los demás habían podido ir a visitarlo en los tiempos libres que se permitían fuera del estudio, e incluso en una oportunidad, Kuramochi había tenido que ceder a regañadientes a acompañar al lugar a un Sawamura especialmente insoportable.

Ese había sido otro de los temas preocupantes. Sawamura seguía siendo Sawamura. Por suerte, su primer celo parecía no haber dejado secuela alguna hasta que, por supuesto, habían descubierto la segunda desgracia de aquellos días. Nadie sabía cómo aún, Sawamura había logrado...no, Miyuki había logrado llegar a Sawamura, y dejando de lado los detalles morbosos del asunto, lo había mordido. Marcado, _vinculado_.

Yuki no sabía qué palabra sonaba más terrorífica para describir aquella situación. Sawamura no sólo era menor de edad, sino que eso sólo era un agravante que se sumaba a que había sucedido durante su primer celo junto con un Alfa que _no era su pareja estable _antes de aquel suceso.

El Omega parecía no entender la gravedad de la situación, pero Miyuki sí. Cuando recordó lo que había hecho, al menos lo primero que había preguntado había sido por la seguridad de Sawamura. Y por el rostro de Chris, por lo menos recordaba haberlo golpeado. Chris no lo acusó directamente por lo sucedido, pero todos al final se habían terminado enterando de la mayoría de los sucesos acontecidos aquella mañana en la que todos aún seguían encerrados, resguardados del peligro que sí había sucedido.

Con incredulidad, Yuki había tenido que aceptar la realidad. El entrenador Kataoka, pese a saber que todo aquello había sucedido entre adolescentes que no habían podido controlar el octanaje hormonal que los había aturdido al punto de no poder pensar con claridad, había tenido que tomar la decisión de apartar a Miyuki del equipo de béisbol; por suerte, el mayor había conseguido convencer a los directivos del colegio para que no terminaran suspendiéndolo de manera permanente, expulsándolo del colegio mientras el Alfa terminaba su recuperación en el hospital.

Pero era más que un simple golpe duro perder a Miyuki, sobre todo _justo _cuando todos ellos estaban a punto de retirarse del equipo.

— Esta decisión…¿es permanente?

— No, es sólo hasta que dejemos de estar en la mira del director.

— Ya veo. Iba a decirle que Miyuki era el más indicado para ser el próximo capitán.

— Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy diciendo.

— Kuramochi es una buena opción.

— Mmh.

La conversación terminó allí, y Yuki se permitió pensar que no era sólo Miyuki el que estaba teniendo problemas de autocontrol. Hacía una semana, Kuramochi y Ryosuke habían discutido por algo que Yuki intuía eran problemas de pareja, porque aunque ninguno de los dos parecía blanquear la situación, el capitán del equipo los conocía mejor que nadie. Sobre todo porque tenía ojos y veía como Kuramochi miraba a Ryosuke cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Alfas idiotas.

Incluso Haruichi estaba manejando la situación mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos. Con sorpresa y horror también habían tenido que enterarse que Furuya lo había vinculado en un arranque hormonal particularmente intenso; sin embargo, Haruichi lo sobrellevaba como si se tratara de algo ordinario y carente de importancia. No lo habían visto cerca de Furuya en aquellas últimas dos semanas, pero Yuki intuyó que aquello tenía más que ver con Ryosuke que con una decisión propia del menor.

— En tres semanas Miyuki podrá volver al colegio.

— En tres semanas ingresan los de primer año.

El entrenador Kataoka y Yuki hablaron al mismo tiempo. Luego de aquello, ambos hombres quedaron sopesando lo que acababan de decir y la relevancia que ello tendría para el equipo de béisbol de Seidou.

Con ironía, Yuki Tetsuya se permitió pensar con un dejo de diversión qué clase de infierno estaban dejándole a los de primer año.

Que hiciesen lo que pudiesen con aquello.

**¡Buenas! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic surgido de una idea delirante (?) Este es el final...de la primera parte. En un tiempo corto estaré subiendo la segunda parte bajo el nombre "Fiebre,Acto II". No duden en dejarme sus preguntas y comentarios varios.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
